Crosse Roads
by glssslppr
Summary: A young student of Macleod and Methos is not quite what she seems. One moment in her life changes things forever, will she be able to make things right before it is too late? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The characters of Highlander: The Series, belong to those who created them at Rysher/Panzer. I am just borrowing them for my own amusement.

The young woman adjusted the backpack as it started slip from her shoulder. No matter how many times a person went to graduate school the books seemed to get heavier. She thought fondly of her two other successes at getting a doctorate, History and Anthropology. There was never too much learning that could be done, especially when one had a thousand lifetimes to accomplish the average person's dreams. A slight bump to the back of her head reminded her of the reason for her early return; no one was at the dojo. The handle of her Golden Oriole katana was sticking out of her backpack. Everyone insisted that she carried her weapon everywhere she went, even to classes. It was not her style; she did not want to participate in the Game.

She turned a metal key into the front door of the apartment building. Nodding to the security guard on duty she went to the mail room. Was the security guard frowning when he saw who entered the building? She hoped Methos would not be upset that she was home early; he seemed distracted when she told him that she would not be back until late. However, she had forgotten that Duncan had made dinner plans with…she could not remember the woman's name, there were too many of them. Reaching the mailroom she quickly found their mailbox, second row down eighth box in. Using a smaller key she unlocked the box, mail seemed to come pouring out of the small container. Her small fingers quickly sifted through various bills and advertisements until her eyes alighted on what she had been waiting for, the top left corner held the address for the registrar at Cambridge University.

Ripping the envelop open she scanned the brief letter. She suppressed a squeal of delight at the words: Congratulations Andréa LaCrosse. She had finally been accepted to Cambridge and it had only taken her fifty years. She had been planning her doctoral thesis for just about as many years, Protestant female reformers and their impact on literature. Excitement tingled through her entire being, she had to tell someone. Methos would be so happy for her, well at least she hoped he would. It would definitely mean a change to her life, leaving the security and friendship of Methos, Duncan and Joe. She shook her head to expel the thoughts that surrounded her arrival in these men's lives. It was not good to go back there, besides there were good things to celebrate. Stuffing the rest of the mail into her backpack Andi took the stairs to the penthouse she shared with Methos.

Her steps were light as she climbed the steps, acceptance letter clutched in one hand. For once her heavy backpack did not hinder her progress. A warm presence of awareness swept over her as she came to the door, a smile touched her lips as she understood that Methos was at home for the night. The presence of another immortal could be comforting or deadly. Without thought she unlocked the door and dropped her bag next to the open door. Looking up the acceptance letter fluttered to the ground forgotten. The scene before her eyes caused a sharp pain in her left shoulder. Her body started to tremble.

Before her two bodies, a man and a woman, lay on top of the dinning room table, clothing dotted the floor discarded in a frenzy of passion. The man had a long lean body, with brown hair. Andi did not have to see his face to know he had a prominent nose and kind hazel eyes. The woman beneath him was unknown to her, but it did not matter at this point. When they realized that someone was staring at them they looked up, Methos met the gaze of a young woman blue eyes wide with…fear. He moved to get up but Andi took a step back blinking hard.

The floor had turned to dirt and the clothes were replaced with dark brown bottles and eaten food. Two people were in the same precarious position on a rough wood table, but most of their clothing was intact. Blinking again the man wavered before her eyes and Methos was now standing. He reached down to pick up his pants; light caught the metal belt buckle glinting into Andi's eyes. Again the man was before her, dirty white shirt un-tucked, pants unbuttoned and a shiny six-shooter in his hand, cocking the gun back Methos took a step forward. Andi turned and ran, shoulder screaming in pain.

Methos stood staring at the empty doorway; he turned to look at Jane who was gathering up her clothes. She did not seem pleased.

"Why did you not tell me you had a girlfriend?" she spoke, words laced with disgust.

"She is not my…" Words failed him.

"Lover…whatever." She brushed past him and headed for the door.

"She is not my… I do not know what she is." He looked at Jane in the doorway.

"By the looks of things you had better figure it out." She walked down the hallway, with a wave or her hand. "Oh yeah, and do not call me."

Methos ran a hand through his hair, what had just happened here? The look on Andi's face was one he had seen so many times before on people he was about to kill. Why had she not knocked? Because she did not know that he was going to have company. She was not supposed to be back until Jane had gone. He had meant to tell Andi about Jane, but he could never find the right time. Did he suspect that she would act this way if she knew about Jane? No, it was not her style. And what was the definition of their relationship? They were friends and roommates, but at times it went beyond that on a deeper emotional level. They had never been intimate…except that one time, years ago.

Bending down to pick-up his shirt he eyes noticed a white piece of paper lying on the floor. He took it in his hands and scanned the letter. A sad smile touched his lips; she had been accepted to Cambridge. He clearly remembered their conversation about her dream to go Cambridge. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she explained what she wanted to accomplish at that school. And now would she still go? He folded the letter with care. Buttoning his shirt he decided on a plan of action. There were only two people she could have run to. Grabbing Andi's backpack and his long coat he headed to Macleod's.

Andi ran trying to keep the memories from taking over her mind again. She managed to consider her options, Duncan's or Joe's. Neither had that great of appeal to her, she would have to explain her actions to either of the men. Then there was the problem of her watcher. She had never actually met her watcher, but she knew that he or she was extremely easy to confuse and to lose. There was only one path for her to take now, but it would have to wait until morning. Her feet carried her down several streets before she doubled back to the apartment building. If she knew Methos as well as she thought she did, he would be heading to Duncan. In the apartment, she grabbed the items she would need for her journey. Unfortunately Methos had taken her katana. Under her bed she grabbed the matching Oriole wakizashi, in case of emergencies. Throwing on her tan corduroy trench coat, she slipped the small sword into a leather loop she had fashioned on the inside of the coat.

Stepping out of the penthouse she glanced back, would it be the last time she saw the place? The incident that occurred earlier was just a catalyst; it was time for her to leave. She did not need to be coddled by men any more. Her eyes fell on the dinning table and her breath left her. Yes, it was time to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Methos tightened his grip on Andi's backpack, causing his knuckles to whiten. He stood outside Duncan Macleod's dojo and home; the essence of an immortal surrounded him. The feeling was stronger, signaling the presence of more than one immortal. She had to be here, there was no where or no one else she could have gone. Macleod had earned Andi's trust during their training sessions. She had confided in him on a student-teacher level, she knew that Macleod would be there to help her out of any difficult situation. Bedsides Richie was in Paris and Joe Dawson did not have that kind of relationship with the young immortal.

Taking a spare key out of his pocket Methos unlocked the door. He was still coming to grips with Andi's actions as he walked across the smooth wood floor of the dojo to the service elevator. Why had she run? She had always claimed that Macleod and the others had saved her from spending her life running away. She never told them what she was running from. Should he apologize for what he had done? No, because that would make him seem guilty and he had done nothing wrong. There was nothing wrong with enjoying the pleasure of a beautiful woman. But she had been afraid; just remembering the look on her face made Methos want to reach out and hold her, let her know that he would protect her from whatever had her scared. There was just something in the back of his mind that just gnawed at him; it was as if he should have known why she left. He hoped she would explain herself.

Macleod gave the beautiful blonde in his arms a frown when they felt the essence of an immortal sweep through them. Everything had been rather quiet with the Game, for the past several weeks. No one was out to take his head or the head of his friends, at least as far as Macleod knew or Joe was aware. Reluctantly, Amanda uncurled her self from the plush leather couch to let Macleod rise. Grabbing his katana, he prepared himself for whoever was going to come out of the elevator, be it friend or foe.

Macleod was not prepared for the sight before him; his friend, the oldest known immortal, stood in the elevator. His face was a mix of anger and confusion. In his hand was gripped a backpack with a sword sticking out of the side. Macleod would have known that sword anywhere, the dark blue hilt wrapped in Japanese cotton, which matched the scabbard could only belong to Andi Lacrosse. He had never figured out how she had gotten hold of an original Golden Oriole Katana. Macleod pushed that thought out of his mind as he issued his friend inside.

The more important question was why was an immortal without their sword? The only option that Macleod could immediately think of was…she had been taken by a stronger immortal. That thought was also pushed out of his mind; even though Andi was young she was a quick learner. Her sword had become an extension of her arm, her skill rivaled Macleod's.

Methos' eyes quickly searched Macleod's apartment. Macleod lived very comfortably, he had amassed a fortune over four hundred years, but he never flaunted his wealth. However he never scrimped on the simple pleasures. Methos realized that he had interrupted something when he saw candles burning on the table, glasses of red wine and Amanda in a little black dress. The lights were dimmed, curtains drawn and dinner plates in the sink. No one had been here for hours except for two people, Macleod and Amanda. Andi, obviously had not come to Macleod's. Methos' mind reeled with the possibilities of what could have happened between the times that Andi had left their home to the time that Methos arrived at Macleod's. He quickly looked down at her katana….no he would not jump to that conclusion.

Macleod shared another worried look with Amanda; their friend was acting completely out of character.

"Methos, what is going on?" Macleod asked in a low voice. He took Methos by the arm and led him further into the living room. Amanda had gone into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer. Whatever was on Methos' mind, a beer would help.

"Andréa isn't here is she?" Methos asked taking a seat on the plush leather couch that Macleod and Amanda had occupied just moments before.

"No, she's not." Macleod answered simply, surprised that Methos called their friend by her full name. Methos was the first person to start calling her Andi; Andréa did not fit the young woman.

Amanda sat down next to Methos and offered him the beer. Methos gave her a small smile and shook his head. Something must have been truly wrong for him to decline beer. Placing a gentle hand on Methos' arm Amanda drew his attention to her.

"Maybe you had better tell us what happened." She suggested.

"That's the thing, I don't know what happened." Methos stood to his feet and started pacing on a small part of the room.

"Tell us from the beginning." Macleod spoke.

Letting out a breath Methos explained his side of the story. His friend listened in silence. A small smile touched Amanda's lips as he told of his extracurricular activities on the table. She did not realize the old man's tastes went towards the adventuresome and dare she think…kinky.

"So she looked afraid?" Macleod needed clarification.

"Yes, her face drained of all color and her body became ridged when she first saw…." His voiced trailed off for a moment. "I could see the fear in her eyes; it was so intense I could almost smell it, Macleod. The only other times I have seen fear that intense is when I was riding with the Four Horsemen."

Macleod nodded, familiar with the fear of soldiers entering battle for the first time.

Amanda interrupted their thoughts. "Well she has not been here. Maybe she'll show up later, or she could be back at your place already." She gave a small shrug with her delicate shoulders.

Why was Amanda playing off the importance of Andi's actions? Macleod had always known that Amanda and Andi were not the closest of friends. He had never been able to figure what had caused the strain between them, but now was not the time for petty problems.

"You're right, Amanda. She probably walked around for a little while and returned while I was on my way here." Methos said his mood lightening. "I apologize for ruining your night."

"Don't worry about it old man. Give me a call if she doesn't turn up tomorrow." Methos gave his friends a small nod before grabbing the beer from the coffee table and heading out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Macleod and Amanda went back to the couch. They were silent as they settled into their previous position.

"Do you really think that she will be back at their home?" Macleod asked, because he did not agree. There was something about Methos' story that did not sit right in Macleod's mind.

"The poor girl was just shocked at seeing the man she is completely infatuated with having sex on a table." Macleod remained silent.

Methos arrived back at the penthouse that he shared with Andi. The lights had been turned out, she had come back. Why had she not stayed? Was he the reason she had run or was there something more? Why did she not trust him enough to tell him? Methos shook his head at that last thought; he did not deserve her trust. He had never told her about Jane, or about the other woman he had kept company with over the past several years.

He walked into the bedroom that had been designated as Andi's. The duvet cover had been thrown back and the sheets tossed aside. She kept her wakizashi under the mattress in case of emergencies. At least she was armed, but that didn't mean she was safe. Closing the door behind him he went into his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he realized that this would be the first night they had been apart for over a year. His bed was looking rather lonely and cold. He needed to find Andi.


	3. Chapter 3

Andi snuggled under her trench coat, trying to get more comfortable on the coach class seat. The night before had brought no sleep in a chintzy motel. The bed was lumpy and she was haunted by the confused look on Methos' face before she ran. She knew that it was not his fault she was currently sitting on a plane to Paris. Letting out a small breath Andi rested her head to the seat, closing her eyes she let the memories she had been keeping at bay wash over her.

_Andréa Lacrosse was born sometime before the Civil War, in what would now be the border of Kansas and Colorado. No one had ever bothered to tell her the exact year of her birth, she was never sure if her mother even knew. She was the result of a hate filled marriage. Her mother had been a victim of an arranged marriage, of sorts. Her mother had been a French prostitute in Boston. She had been the price of a high stakes poker game. An extremely lucky gambler had won with a full house; he had desperately needed a wife to look after his three boys as he moved west._

_Andréa remember very little of her childhood, for the most part it was happy and she was the apple of her mother's eye and even her father doted on her. Her three older brothers treated the child with care, only playing typical practical jokes on the girl. She remembered finding a trunk filled with elegant dresses that had belong to her mother's previous life. She never understood what they represented for her mother, as she played dress-up and paraded around the house. Thinking she was a princess. To a child's eyes everything was perfect._

_As she grew older she noticed the bruises on her mother's arms, neck. One time she saw her mother with a black eye. When Andréa asked her mother about the eye and other injuries, her mother nervously laughed and said she was just clumsy. Andréa did not buy that explanation, especially when she heard her parents arguing violently one night. She creeped over to the room her parents shared. The door was slightly ajar, dim yellow light from an oil lamp streamed forth. Her parent's shadows loomed on the wall. She saw her father push her mother against that wall. She rushed in to help but her father caught her up by the arm and threw her to the floor. Terror filled her whole body as her father stood over her, smirking. A strong smell of liquor oozed into the room every time he exhaled._

_The next day her father was gone, she learned from her mother that he had gone back to the east to play poker at some sort of tournament. Andréa and her mother kept the household running while her father was gone. It was months before he returned and the news of war was carried in on his coat tails. His luck had also run out, he turned his attention to thirteen year old Andréa. She still had the scars on her back to remember her father. _

_Somehow everything had become her fault: his bad luck, the weather, a burned hot cake. He would take her into the barn and using his belt try to get his luck back. There was no one to protect her; her mother was too scared. Her oldest and youngest brother had run off to join the war, both fighting for opposite sides. The middle brother had run off to join a group of young men that were terrorizing small towns further west. _

_She had resigned herself to her fate until one day she awoke to an empty house. Her mother was gone and her father was gone. Where had they gone? Did they leave together? She searched everywhere for a clue to their whereabouts, but nothing turned up. A sense of freedom filled her as she realized what this meant. No more beatings. She was only responsible for herself; she was free to live how she pleased. But what was she to do?_

_She eked out a meager living by taking in laundry and selling pies. She lived off the charity of some of her neighbors, who were just as relieved as she was that her father had disappeared. Her small life pleased her and she continued to live in peace until she heard that the war had ended. Her small world had never been greatly affected by the war, but her brothers (if they were still alive) would return home. Then what? Would they treat her, the same as their father?_

_It did not take her long to find out, her oldest brother came home months after the war ended at Appomattox. With him came a young woman with brown curls, he had managed to wed a northerner amidst all the violence. He did not have news concerning his other brothers. As far as he was concerned they were dead. However his new wife was with child and they would need more room. Since he was the man of the house, Andréa had to find a new place to live. When she heard him speak those words and she felt as if she had been struck with the belt again. She had only a few coins to her name, no property and no assets._

_Clutch a small bundle of clothing in her hand she made her way further west on foot. She had heard about the growing cities on the west coast, she could find work along the way. As fate would have it, in the second city she encountered a familiar voice._

"_Little sis, that can't be you."_

_She turned towards the voice and came face to face with her outlaw brother. He had grown a full beard and wore a dirty red bandana at his throat. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement and fun, just as they had when he watched her sit on a cactus needle. He wrapped her up in his arms and spun her around. She smiled and laughed but was not sure if running into her brother was actually a good thing._

_Over a plate of beans and steak Andréa explained her situation to her brother. He frowned when he heard about his older brother returning._

"_I had hoped the Rebs had kill'd 'im." He shook that thought from his mind as he turned his full attention to his sister. "I'll tell ya what littl'in, you come with me, my boss would love to meet ya and you will never go hungry or be without a place to lay your head."_

_She agreed to go with her brother, she could think of no other option. Agreeing to join her brother made things easier for her, as he said she wouldn't have to worry where her next meal would come from or where she would have to sleep. His group of "friends" could not be that bad if he was walking free and clear in a town. She had heard stories of the outlaws that had taken advantage of towns during the war and had never heard her brother's name mentioned. So maybe he was legit, anyway it was easier to let someone else make the decision for her._

_Her life completely changed by joining the gang, it was as if she was part of a real family for once in her life. Because her brother had an important position within the group, everyone gladly accepted her. There were ten members all together, two other women and eight men. She became the eleventh. She was the youngest of the group, but was treated like she had been part of their group for years. No one bothered her because of her brother. The women immediately took her under their wing and several of the men started training her to use a six-shooter and knives._

_The leader of the group, Seth Adams, was mildly interested in their new member. He let the men and women humor her as much as possible, but he did not believe that she would last. Her brother explained her situation and what she how she had grown up. Seth felt sorry for the kid and agreed to let her stay as long as needed, but she could not get in the way of their operation._

_However, Seth developed a new interest in Andréa when he watched her train with the men. She was a quick learner and had quickly become a crack shot with a pistol and a rifle. It would not take her long before she could fell a man with a knife. On a whim he invited her into one of their planning sessions, if she was as smart as she seemed she would be a better asset than he assumed._

_He was right in his assumptions; Andréa became an invaluable member of the team. She helped them plan several dangerous bank robberies. She was able to get the men in and out of the bank without firing a shot, no one got injured. The closer they worked together the more Seth began to notice her; the way her brown curls shined in the lamplight, the way she bit her bottom lip as she was thinking. They would spend hours discussing things, such as books, history and current events. She became his "right-hand man"; several of the older members did not take kindly to her promotion._

_Andréa did not think that she would ever trust another man until she met Seth. He was kind and gentle. She enjoyed his company and their arguments about how the government was handling reconstruction. She had told him everything that had happened to her as a young woman. She even showed him the scars that marked her back. He listened to her story in silence and vowed to kill her father if they ever crossed paths._

_Their relationship continued to deepen based on mutual trust and respect. There was no one that Seth trusted to protect his back in a gunfight like he would Andréa. Her skill continued to improve, during the five years she spent with the gang. Unfortunately her talent and their closeness caused the rest of the members to talk. Seth Adams had never stayed with one woman for longer than two weeks, who was this woman who thought differently. Andréa's brother even approached her after seeing her leave Seth's tent as the sun started to rise above the horizon for the seventh time._

"_They're startin' to talk. They are worried you'll make 'im go soft." Andréa could see the concern etched into her brother's eyes._

"_I'm just as hard as they're. I will not do anythin' to endanger the group." She stated firmly. _

"_Watch yer back." He warned._

_Everything was bliss in Andréa's mind. They were prosperous and she was protected. The gang moved into a small town just after they had successfully robbed a bank in Colorado. Seth had decided to spend time in one of the saloon's to recuperate; he left someone else in charge of dividing the spoils of their conquest. Andréa had never paid attention to the process of separating out the money, but on a whim she decided to watch for once. Peeking through a crack between two boards, she watched as one of the women skimmed more money off the top than was allotted to her. Turning on her heel Andréa went to find Seth._

_In the last saloon on the main street Andréa's life changed completely. She rushed through the wooden swinging doors and her eyes fell upon Seth leaning over a wooden table, a saloon girl was beneath him. Her skirts were hiked up over her knees and his pants hung looser at the knees. Bottles of beer and stale food covered were strewn about the floor. The only sounds she could hear were the woman's rasping breath and the rhythmic clink of Seth's belt as it hit the table. Andréa was frozen in place, no muscle moved, she didn't even breathe. It was as if she couldn't look away as she saw all of her trust melting away. _

_It only took them moments to realize they were being watched. Seth stood straight and reached for his gun that rested on the table. The handle was cold in his hand as he squeezed the trigger. With a loud crack a bullet whizzed out of the gun and straight into Andréa's heart. She crumpled to the floor, eyes wide open, body motionless. Seth walked over to her and nudged her with the tip of his boot. Dead. _

_A tingling feeling traveled through her body as she awoke from death. She found her self hanging…_The man in the seat next to Andi bumped her leg, jostling her awake. Yawning and stretching as much as she could in the cramped space, Andi left the world of sleep and past memories behind, it would not be long until the plane landed in Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4 has been redone and now appears in its final form. The original chapter did not cover everything that I wanted it too. I am not a big fan of a lot of dialouge but it was necessary in this chapter. Enjoy!

Joe returned the phone to the cradle just as the door to the bar opened. The sunlight cut into the dark gloom of the pre-opening hour; a tall lithe form was silhouetted against the light. Joe walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cold beer. He set it on the counter, waiting expectantly for the Welshman to sit down. Joe was amazed that being alive for thousands of years, the immortals drink of choice was beer. He looked at the man before him and frowned at what he saw.

The usual confident man sat with hunched shoulders, picking at the label of the brown bottle. Condensation started to pool on the counter. Joe had never known Methos to be affected so greatly by a person, except for Alexa, one of his waitresses. He wouldn't call Methos a selfish person, after the way he treated the dying woman, but Methos tended think of his survival first. However, this seemed different. No one quite understood why Andi was living with Methos. They were friends, but Joe didn't think they were lovers. They had an intimate closeness that went beyond student teacher and friendship; there was no word to describe the couple. Joe had heard many stories of the relationships and companions of immortals, but he had never heard any like what Methos and Andi shared.

Methos finally lifted the bottle to his lips and took a deep pull, letting the flavor of the hops seep into his mouth. Joe always served the best in his bar; for a fleeting moment Methos wonder what his bar tab was, not that he had any intention of paying it any time soon. Then the thought of Andi filled his head, it had been almost 24 hours since she had ran from their home.

"Still no sign of her, huh?" Joe asked even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to break the eerie silence that was filling his bar.

No, and I have searched her room and can find nothing that would tell me where she has gone. It looks like she came back while I was at Mac's. I should have known that she would have come back, she would not have wanted to be with out a weapon."

"She has her wakizashi?" Methos nodded as he took another drink.

Joe nodded slowly, picking up some glasses to wipe off. He let the silence fill the bar as he debated about telling Methos what he knew. His news would only make things worse and he wanted Macleod to be present so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. Just as that thought entered his head, the door to the bar opened, revealing the Highlander. His broad frame seemed to fill the door way; with the sun at his back his appearance seemed ethereal. Methos and Joe watched as the Macleod approached the bar.

"Any word?" Macleod asked.

Methos shook his head.

"I have just heard from the Watchers council. I think you would be interested in what they had to say."

Macleod took a seat on a stool next to his friend. They both looked at Joe expectantly.

"Ah, Seth Adams has been spotted around the city."

"The one who's been trying to kill Andi?"

"The very same."

"Well isn't that perfect timing for her to leave."

"What are you getting at Macleod?" Methos turned to look the man in the eye.

"It was just something Amanda said this morning."

"Care to share with the rest of the group?" Methos' words were laced with ice. He knew that Amanda had never warmed to Andi like the rest of them had.

"Amanda said that it all just seemed to be a bit over the top, a bit too dramatic."

"Are you suggesting that Andi staged everything?"

Macleod shrugged.

Methos stood from his chair. "I don't believe this. You would think one of your own students would deliberately do something like this."

"Methos, I really don't know what to think. What I do know is that we need some answers. Now sit down and finish your beer."

Joe looked at the two men and shook his head, both so different it's amazing they had remained friends. The silence took over the bar as each man let his thoughts wander over the situation. They were no where closer to any sort of tangible answer.

"Macleod, I smelled the fear and saw the fear. It was exactly like being on the battlefield…" Methos' words died on his lips as he thought over what he just said.

"She thought I was going to kill her."

"What?" Macleod looked at his friend in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"That has to be it, she had the look of someone who was about to die. I've seen it countless times." The pungent smell of fear, the wide eyes and white pallor.

Macleod nodded; he knew only too well of what Methos was talking about.

"Is that all you have for us Joe?" Methos asked.

"Ah well, her Watcher reported loosing her around 8:30 last night; I assume that's when she left your apartment."

Methos nodded. "Why did they keep him on her after the tenth time she eluded him?" Methos asked in frustration. Andi was well known at the Watchers Council for eluding her Watcher. It had become a game to her in many respects.

"If she had a good Watcher, this would not have happened."

"Not necessarily, what else did you find out?" Macleod said trying to diffuse Methos' temper.

"One of the archivists will be stopping by after the bar opens. He seems to have found something that will be of great interest and importance." Joe answered.

"What have they found?" Methos asked; hope regaining a foothold in his head.

Joe shrugged, "They didn't say. It is something that I have to see to believe, apparently. I will call you when it arrives." Both men knew when they were being dismissed. It would look rather odd if two immortals were found patronizing a Watcher's establishment.

"Thanks for the drink, Joe." Methos and Macleod walked out of Joe's.

Joe watched them leave shaking his head; what had Methos gotten himself into by inviting that girl to live with him? He did not know much about Methos' past but he knew that is was bloody and filled with women. When Methos "disappeared" and became Adam Pierson he seemed to have become a different man. He was more selective in his women and had become semi-reclusive. Taking on a "student" had seemed rather out of his new character.

Half an hour after Joe's jazz bar opened a short mousey man entered. He looked out of place in his tweed jacket and corduroy pants. His round rimmed glasses slipped down his nose. In his hand he held a brown package and a thin manila envelope. He hopped onto a stool and waited until Joe was done serving a patron.

Joe noticed the Watcher archivist the moment he entered the bar. He was not hard to miss. It was a few moments before he was able to talk to the man.

"Is this it?" Joe asked pointing to the items the man had placed on the counter.

"That's everything."

Joe nodded as the man clumsily got off the seat. He excused himself to one of his workers and went into the back office. Sitting at his desk he opened the brown package first. _A diary?_ He opened the envelope and took out the contents. His eyes widened in surprise, Macleod and Methos needed to see what the man had brought. It would change everything.

"They are going to want to see this." Joe said to no one in particular.

It did not take long for the Highlander and the Ancient to return to the bar after Joe called .

"What is it Joe?" Methos asked before Mac could get the words out of his mouth.

Joe handed the book to Methos.

"_The Journal of Clare Smith_." Methos read, "What does this have to do with Andi?"

Macleod took the diary from Methos' hands and started to skim the book.

"Listen to this: I awoke hanging by my wrists, the gun shot to my heart still burned but had healed. I should have been dead, but wasn't. It was not until days later that it was explained to me." Macleod shrugged. "It's another immortal."

Joe pulled something out of an envelope and laid it on the counter.

"That was Clare Smith, 1884. She doesn't look a day over twenty five at the most."

Methos and Macleod stared at the photo on the desk. Andi with her long brown curly hair was looking back at them.

Methos stared at the photograph in disbelief. He did not understand. Andi had only been an immortal for five years. He turned the photo over and saw an inscription written in a fluid hand. The name Clare Smith was the inscription.

Macleod had picked up the diary once more skimming its pages looking for answers. When he reached the end of the journal he spoke up.

"I believe I know where she has gone?"

Methos and Joe looked towards him, waiting for him to continue.

"Paris."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This fanfic is based on its own timeline. I have tried to be as consistant as possible with the order of things that happened in the show, in relation to this story. Thanks to the people that have reviewed the story so far, everyone's comments are greatly appreciated. Keep the reviews coming!

Andi popped a piece of chewing gum into her mouth and braced for landing. She had been on a plane hundreds of times in her life and had even been on the first passenger plane, but she had never liked the landing. There was just something about hurdling out of the sky at hundreds of miles per hour. It didn't seem human or like a good idea.

When the plane had come to a full stop at the gate Andi was first to her feet. One of the advantages of leaving quickly was packing light. Grabbing her bag from the overhead bin, she made her way off the plane. One of the advantages of being immortal, long term investments which helped pay for first class tickets in the first row of the plane. She made her way to her baggage claim desk to claim her weapon.

"Is your visit for business or pleasure?" The custom agent asked.

Business or pleasure? Was neither an option?

"Just returning home to tie up some loose ends." It wasn't a complete untruth. She had an apartment with Methos in the city, but she had no intention of setting foot inside.

"Très bon." The officer handed back her passport.

Andi stepped out of the airport, taking a deep breath relieving the tension that had been building inside. There was no city in the world like Paris. Andi had spent many years of her life in Paris, which held many memories for her. She never considered Paris her second home, but it was familiar and comforting to her. Paris always provided an escape. Hailing a taxi, Andi decided on her next course of action. She needed a place to stay while she "tied up some loose ends." Only one place came to mind.

Andi watched as the city of Paris moved passed her in the cab. Not much had changed since she had last lived in Paris. People sat outside drinking lattés or sipping wine, strolling along streets window shopping, or talking to old acquaintances. The natural-born French tended to take life at a leisurely pace. Then there were the tourists, hustling and bustling around, snapping pictures of whatever looked interesting, old or French. Their arms were overloaded with bags filled with the latest fashions. Their goal seemed to be absorbing as much French culture as possible. Andi smiled at their logic, because if they only slowed down they would be halfway to being French.

The taxi stopped before a non-descript building. Andi alighted from the cab after paying the fare. She had never been to this part of Paris before, all of the apartments seemed nice enough; not upper-class but not falling to pieces either. This was her only option for moderate protection from other immortals, and Duncan and Methos, if they found out where she went. One of the occupants of the complex exited the building saving Andi the trouble of calling up. Anyway, it would not be long until they knew someone was coming.

Mounting the stairs Andi tried to remember the apartment number. _Was it 2C or 3C?_ When she came to the second floor the immortal warning system started to kick in, and by the third floor she knew that she had the right place. Knocking on the door, trying to sound easy and carefree, she tried to prepare herself for the door opening. It was not always a good idea to surprise an immortal.

The door opened without any caution being taken. A young man with short dishwater blonde hair stood in the doorway. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement when he saw Andi.

"Andréa!" he exclaimed.

"Richard." Andi smiled as Richie Ryan pulled her into a friendly hug. Richie had been Macleod's student before Andi appeared. Everyone called him Richie, but to Andi he would always be Richard. They had decided to refer to each other by their full names; it made them seem older among their friends. Richie had become immortal at age nineteen and Andi was a few years older when she became immortal.

Richie held her from him and looked her over. She had the same curly hair and eyes that shined with mischief. Her body was toned and lean, she always worked harder on her lessons and katas. He noticed her one bag and short sword case. A frown creased his brow.

"Mac and Methos with you?" he asked already suspecting the answer.

Andi shook her head. "No, I need a place to crash."

Richie smiled and moved to let her inside.

"Mi casa es su casa."

Andi entered Richie's home and took a quick look around. It was just like she had expected, a complete bachelors pad. Dirty dishes and empty bottles lined the kitchen counter. Random pieces of clothing spotted the floor and furniture. Two motor bikes leaned against a white washed concrete brick wall. A helmet rested on the coffee table. A glimpse at the bedroom showed an unmade bed, tope sheets rumpled and sagging to the floor. Andi would not be surprised if a pair of women's underwear could be found among the sheets.

Richie grabbed a pair of jeans from the couch, clearing a spot of Andi to sit.

"Did you have a falling out with Mac or Methos, or are you just looking for greener pastures?"

Andi smiled. "Something like that." She had decided not to tell Richie the details of her departure. Things would be casual between them like always.

"Well you probably want to rest. How about we go out tonight if you feel up to it?" Richie cleaned off the rest of the couch so Andi could stretch out her small frame. As he watched Andi close her eyes he wondered what had truly brought her back to Paris. Why was she not with Methos? They were attached at the hip. It had to be something serious, but Richie knew she would not confide in him, she never had in the past. That was not what their friendship entailed.

Andi awoke to the smell of lemon fresh cleaning solution. Sitting up she noticed a marked difference in Richie's apartment. There were no random dishes or bottles to be seen, but the gentle whirring of a dishwasher came from the kitchen. The helmet had been placed on the seat of one of Richie's racing bikes. Both bikes had been cleaned up. Glancing into the bedroom she noticed that everything had been cleaned up there and the rhythmic churning of a washing machine was coming from behind a closed door. She stood to her feet when she felt the immortal buzz; she looked around for her sword.

Richie opened the door to his apartment and found Andi awake and searching for her sword.

"Hey, sleepy head." He said.

Andi looked toward the door with a frown. "Where is my sword and bag?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I took the liberty of putting them in my room."

Andi nodded deciding not to make a big deal of his actions.

"And might I add you definitely packed light. You left kinda quickly, I take it."

"Sort of." Andi shrugged, trying to appear aloof.

Richie saw that she wanted to avoid the subject of her arriving in Paris, apparently unknown to anyone. _I wonder if her Watcher even knows she is here. She has always had the uncanny ability to shake off her Watcher._

"How does dinner and dancing sound?" Richie asked.

Andi looked out of a window and noticed that it was well into the night.

"That sounds fine, let me shower first and we can be on our way." Andi turned and went into Richie's bedroom. Her bag was sitting next to a dresser and her sword was on top. She grabbed the clothing that she would need for a night on the town and went into the bathroom. One of the disadvantages of leaving quickly was not enough clothes. Andi sighed at the thought of having to go clothes shopping tomorrow. Quickly undressing Andi stepped into the shower.

It was not long before Andi came back into the living room. Richie looked up from a magazine, his eyes widened when he saw her. Andi was definitely not a high maintenance woman, it took her less time to get ready then most men that he knew, but she still managed to looked stunning in the short time it took her to get ready. She had on a knee-length black skirt, with sequined blue tank top and strappy sandals.

Andi smiled with pleasure as she noticed Richie gaping mouth.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She complimented.

Richie smiled and stood to his feet. He looked down at his button up shirt and black pants.

"Your right, I look pretty stunning." His smile widened, "Shall we?"

He offered his arm to Andi.

"We shall." She linked her arm into his.

Once outside Richie hailed a taxi and gave directions to where they were going. The ride through the "city of lights" filled Andi with memories of when she used to live in France. They rode next to the Seine, passing its many bridges. They noticed Duncan's houseboat, still tied up next to Notre Dame. Together they reminisced about some of the good times everyone had in Paris. The fabulous dinners Macleod would cook, the nights out on the town, the back alleys that hosted many battles of life and death, and the rigorous training Macleod had put them through.

"I still remember the night you came to us." Richie spoke.

Andi turned her attention towards him. She had heard this story many times before, but for some reason it seemed fitting to hear it again.

"Mac had just defeated another opponent. We were all feasting in celebration, when Joe calls. He told Mac that there was something he needed to see, and that he needed to bring Methos. They immediately left and returned carrying you. You were wrapped up in a blanket. Mac set you on the couch and you haven't left yet. Has that ever happened to you since?"

"What passing out after a quickening? No it hasn't. It was probably just because it was my first time." Andi shrugged her shoulders, wishing Richie had not brought up the subject.

The taxi arrived at the restaurant Richie had chosen. Helping her from the cab, he escorted Andi inside. The restaurant was small and intimate. A band played jazz music softly in the background.

"Ah Monsieur Ryan." The maitre'd said when he saw his most recent arrivals, "the usual table?"

Richie gave a short nod of approval and let the man lead the way. Andi was impressed. When she had last seen Richie he still seemed like the young kid from the street, who was satisfied with a cheeseburger and fries. Maybe some of Macleod and Methos' class had rubbed off. As soon as they were seated, Andi took another look around. She noticed several young women looking in their direction and glaring at her and another group had their full attention on Richie. When had Richie become such a ladies man?

"How is everyone back in Seacouver?" Richie asked trying to get more information as to why she had come.

"Duncan is well, keeping busy with the dojo, his antique business, and teaching some classes. Joe's bar is still doing a great business. He as even started playing three nights a week, instead of the usual one. Amanda," Andi paused for a moment, "well, Amanda is Amanda. Trying to stay out of trouble and keeping Duncan on his toes."

"What about Methos?"

"He is doing well. He has been dating an accountant or bookkeeper. I don't really know we haven't met." Andi shrugged.

Richie nodded; she had given him absolutely nothing to go on. He already knew all that information from Joe, except the part about Methos. He wondered how Andi felt about that, like the rest of them he never knew what to call Methos and Andi. He was fairly sure that Andi had feelings for the older immortal, but Methos was harder to read. Richie knew that Methos dated other woman while sharing an apartment with Andi, but he wasn't sure if Andi dated other men.

"What about you? Any significant others I should know about?" Richie smiled playfully.

Andi returned the smile, "My lover is books and learning. There is no room for anything or anyone else."

"What plans do you have while in Paris? You should come to one of my races, there is one tomorrow and one on Saturday." He suggested.



_Andi took a dish from out of the soapy water, and started to wipe it dry. She could feel the tension within the small houseboat. Amanda was sitting on the couch, her legs curled beneath her. Methos sat next to her, picking at the label on a bottle of beer. Richie started to pace the floor. They were all waiting for Macleod to return. Return from where, Andi had no idea. He had received an important phone call over an hour ago and left immediately. Something had happened with a group of renegade watchers and someone named Horton._

_The door to the houseboat crashed open. Amanda jumped to her feet and ran to Duncan._

_Andi held the plate in her hand as she joined everyone at the door. She could see confusion and pain on his face. Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck, Methos and Richie looked on with concerned faces._

_"He's dead. They killed him on holy ground."_

_"Who's dead? Richie asked._

_"Darius."_

_The plate in Andi's hand came crashing down to the floor. It shattered in to tiny pieces. Andi quickly wiped off the surprised look on her face. She bent down to pick up the broken plate; she prayed that no one had noticed._

_Methos reached out a hand and squeezed Macleod's shoulder in support. He signaled to Richie that they should leave. The two men stepped over Andi as they exited the houseboat. Taking the broken pieces with her, Andi followed._

_She waited outside of the houseboat, trying to hear any information about Darius' death. The man named Horton was behind the killing. Duncan was determined to avenge the death of his mentor. Darius' body would be cremated, but his church wanted to place a head stone in the cemetery so patrons could pay their respects._



"Andréa, earth to Andi." Richie reached out a hand and gently shook his friends arm.

Andi blinked several times, realizing that she had drifted off to another time. She smiled apologetically to her friend.

"Where did you go?" Richie asked his brow furrowed in concern.

Andi waved a dismissing hand.

"Oh no where don't worry about." She hoped her voice sounded reassuring.

"So what plans do you have for doing in Paris?"

"Visiting an old friend." She answered simply.


	6. Chapter 6

Methos stood outside of Jane's apartment a bouquet of Calla lilies in his hand. _What am I doing here?_ He knew that a bouquet of flowers was a typical apology gift, but there was not enough time to do something elaborate. The predicament with Jane had been sitting at the back of his mind while he dealt with the Andi situation. Jane was a great woman, who, as of a couple days ago deserved a lot better than Methos. She was intelligent, beautiful and had a sense of humor all her own. He owed her an explanation and an apology, in the least.

His hand came up to knock on the door, but he stopped mid-knock. He let out a breath to relieve the tension. He was the oldest man in the world; there was no reason for him to be nervous. He had apologized more times than it was possible to count. What was stopping him? He knew that he had feelings for Jane. But did he love her? They had been together for over three months, was that enough time to fall in love? His mind wandered back to think of the last woman he loved. Jane and Alexa were so very different, but they both interested him in very different ways. The only thing he did know was that he did not want it to be over; he wanted to have more time with Jane to see if the possibility to love her was there.

The door opened before Methos finished knocking. Jane stood in the doorway, one hand on the door knob. Her green eyes looked at him expectantly. With a flourish Methos brought the flowers out from behind his back. Jane took the flowers but didn't say anything.

"Can I come in?" Jane moved out of the way and motioned for him to come in.

They both stood in the middle of the floor staring at each other, neither one saying a word.

"Adam, why did you come?" Jane's usually soft voice had a hard edge to it.

"Jane…I…I want to apologize." Methos spoke at the same time as Jane.

"Oh." She simply said.

Methos stepped forward and took her free hand. He walked her over to the couch and sat down.

"You deserve so much better than what happened the other night." He began.

"You mean having your girlfriend walk in on us." Jane's words were ice.

"No, I mean all of it. The glass table, the interruption, an explanation about Andi. Everything."

Jane had not expected him to apologize for the incident on the table; she saw the truth in Methos' eyes. She became willing to let him explain.

"You have one chance."

"Andi is not my lover or my girlfriend. She is shares the apartment with me, and we are friends, but she is nothing more."

"Have you slept with her?"

"Once."

"How long has she been living there?"

"Three years."

Jane laughed, "You expect me to believe that you've only had sex with her once and she's lived with you for three years."

"I know it seems outrageous, but it is the truth." Methos squeezed Jane's hand trying to implore the truth through his touch. "We have a peculiar friendship that just involves companionship and shared interests." _And immortality_.

"Why didn't you tell me about your roommate sooner?"

Methos shrugged, "I don't know. It just never seemed to come up."

Jane looked at the man before her, his story was very odd which made it that much more believable.

"Jane, I want you in my life. I think we could make this last. But…"

Jane started to nod her head in agreement until she heard the word "but." Before the incident with the table and the roommate Jane had considered Adam as a good prospect for a long term relationship.

"But?"

"I am leaving for Paris tomorrow morning. I need to find Andi." Jane did not like the sound of that.

"There is something more going on with her than just you and me on a glass table. She might be in danger."

Jane nodded again. She could see the concern on his face. He was really worried about Andi. They might not be lovers, but Andi seemed to hold a special place in Methos' heart, but there was room for Jane.

"You do what you have to do to find her. But until then…" Jane gave him a mischievous smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

Methos left Jane's apartment early the next morning with promises to call when he had arrived safely. A smile stayed on his lips as he hailed a cab for the airport. Things with Jane had gone a lot better than anticipated. He could not wait until he returned to see what the future would hold for them. Hopping into the cab he leaned back to get a few moments rest before facing Macleod at the airport. He was going to be a little late but it had been worth it just for the taste of Jane's lips and the feel of her skin as she lay next to him. His mind started to wander back to another time three years ago.

_Methos sat at the bar sipping a beer as he watched Macleod and Amanda dancing. They moved together with such fluidity they seemed like one unit. They were putting the other dancers on the floor to shame and getting a lot of approving comments from the dinners. Macleod and Amanda, always on again and off again. When would those two realize that they were meant for each other? They balanced one another, Mac kept Amanda out of trouble and Amanda kept Mac from turning boring. With a smirk and the shake of his head Methos turned back to the bar tender to order another beer._

_A few moments later he felt a presence on his left, turning he saw Andi perusing the rows of liquor. She gave him a stunning smile as she sat on the chair next to him. Amanda had gotten her hands on the usually casually dressed young woman. The rumor was that she had to tie Andi down to get her into the black cocktail dress she was wearing. Methos took a good look at young woman who usually hid herself in jeans and a tee shirt. The small black dress revealed a trimmed petite body. Her hair was done up in a twist with a few of her natural curls framing her face. She wasn't quite beautiful, but she did not hurt the eyes._

_"Not dancing?" He asked casually._

_"Oh, no I can't dance." She answered with a smile._

_Methos laughed. How could a person who moved so smoothly with a sword not be able to dance?_

_"Everyone can dance. It's just like doing a kata." Methos explained._

_Andi shrugged her small shoulders. "I still can't dance." She insisted._

_Methos decided to let the discussion go. "How about a drink, instead?"_

_Andi shrugged again, "Sure. I'll have whatever you are having."_

_Methos hid a smile and ordered another beer. As he took another drink from his bottle he looked at Andi out of the corner of his eye. She had been training with Macleod for two years and had surpassed Ritchie in skill and technique. She seemed very dedicated to the art, but not the game. She always seemed to have a hard time with Macleod's Boy Scout ethics. As she took a delicate drink from the bottle, Methos realized that this was the first time he had been alone with the young immortal. She habitually attached herself to Macleod; which he did not fully understand beyond the fact that Mac was the teacher and she was the student. The little interaction that he did have with the woman had been enjoyable; she was highly intelligent and had a quick wit and sarcasm that was unexpected from someone very quiet and reserved._

_"Is there any hope?" Andi broke the silence between them._

_"What?" Methos turned his full attention to the young woman._

_She pointed a manicured finger at Macleod and Amanda. Everything became clear in that one small gesture and question. Andi had feelings for Macleod, they were clearly written all across her face as she watched him dance with Amanda. _

_"For you? No." Methos' words were blunt, he didn't want to hurt the girl but the hurt she would go through pining after the Highlander would be worse._

_Andi was taken aback; she had hoped that she had not been so obvious. She quickly turned back to the bar and ordered a scotch martini. Methos briefly saw the turmoil on the woman's face and felt bad about putting it there. His mind raced with how to make it better, drowning her embarrassment in strong liquor would not help. He could come up with nothing as Andi remained quiet and quickly finished off the martini. She ordered another. He let the silence remain between them as he finished yet another beer. Maybe Ritchie could help; he was supposed to be her "date" in this little outing of theirs. Looking around he saw the young man talking to an attractive woman in a red dress. How long had he been talking to her? Is that why Andi had come to the bar? Taking a quick look at Andi he notice that she held her body rigid and seemed more aloof than earlier. There was something more going on with Andi, but what was it?_

_Andi finished off another martini and set the glass on the counter. As she started to walk away she mumbled under her breath. Fortunately for Methos he had impeccable hearing. Had she really said 'So goes the story of my life?' He came off the chair and grabbed her hand._

_"Dance with me." He didn't ask._

_"I told you I can't" Andi's eyes looked at him in silent pleading._

_He closed the distance between them easily. "That's fine; just leave everything up to me. Please?"_

_Andi nodded as he started to lead her to the dance floor. As soon as their feet touched the smooth wood floor, the band started to play an old slow song. _Perfect._ Methos placed Andi's arms around his neck and he slipped his own around her slim waist. He held her firmly against him as they started to move to the music. She smelled of freesia, Methos noticed as they moved slowly around the floor._

_"Let me lead, this one will be easy." Methos reassured her._

_The music seemed to stop too soon and Andi started to pull away. "One more, please?" Methos asked. Andi nodded wondering what kind of strange hold the Welshman seemed to have over her._

_The music started again, this time it was a fast paced tango. A worried look crossed Andi's face._

_"I can't…"She started to say._

_"Yes you can, just keep eye contact, I'll lead." Methos placed his right hand on the middle of Andi's back. _

_Andi quickly fell into step with Methos, soon everyone's eyes were on them. Even Macleod and Amanda were shocked at how well the pair moved together. It did not take the couple long to make the dance their own, improvising steps and spins. When the music ended Methos spun Andi with a flourish. They were both out of breath and a huge smile crossed Andi's face. Mac and Amanda approached the couple and offered their compliments._

_"Andi I didn't know you could dance like that." Macleod said as he patted her on the shoulder._

_"You would have if you had asked her to dance." Methos spoke with a touch of annoyance in his voice._

_Macleod looked at his friend and his student not quiet sure what he had done. He turned his attention back to Amanda._

_"Shall we see if we can gain back the approval of the crowd?" _

_"Certainly, darling." Amanda answered in a slow drawl._

_Methos took Andi by the hand to the bar. He noticed the sadness had left her face and was replaced with joy. Her eyes sparkled with merriment. Methos had enjoyed the feel of Andi in his arms, she moved with the same fluidity as any dancer who had been practicing for years. She was looking at him expectantly._

_"Let's get out of here." Methos suggested._

_Andi nodded and took his hand._

_Methos awoke the next morning with Andi lying naked next to him. Two empty champagne glasses were on the night stand and the bottle was tipped over near the bed. A black cocktail dress was crumpled on the floor next to Methos' shoes. Two days later Andi moved her belongings into Methos' penthouse._

The door to the cab opened as soon as it stopped. Macleod peered inside.

"Where have you been?"

"Jane's"

"Figures." Macleod reached into the cab and pulled Methos out. He tossed Claire's journal at Methos; "Some light reading for the flight."

"You are sure she is in Paris." Methos said speculatively.

"Positive, it's all in the diary. And Ritchie called me early this morning to tell me she is staying with him. He seems worried about her." Macleod led the way to the ticket counter.

It was not long before they were in the air flying towards France. Methos opened the dairy to the beginning.

_I awoke hanging by my wrists; the gun shot to my heart still burned but had healed. I should have been dead, but wasn't. It was not until days later that it was explained to me, by the man who shot me and the man whom I thought loved me. What gave him the right to change me? Why did he change me? I don't think I will ever forgive him for this. My life, even though it wasn't much of one, is no longer my own. It belongs to a game. I want out. I can't stay here any more._


	7. Chapter 7

Andi watched as the motorbikes whizzed by for the third time. Ritchie, or Jon-Paul Connors, was in the lead. Ritchie had managed to continue racing in France under an assumed name after the "death" of Ritchie Ryan, several years ago. Ritchie was the crowd favorite, and how they did not realize J.P. and Ritchie were the same person was beyond Andi. His sponsors were very pleased with his performance; they recently presented Ritchie a new racing bike. The company name was emblazed over cherry red paint.

When the race finished Andi moved with the crowd to the track. Ritchie's entourage wanted to congratulate the winner. She could feel hands on her back pushing her forward. Andi kept trying to move ahead, but she could only move as fast as the people around her. The hoard of people started pressing closer; they almost seemed to be keeping her from her destination. Ritchie's friends and sponsor seemed to be farther away. The crowds and the noises took Andi back to the time when she became an immortal.

_When Seth had eventually come and cut her down, he explained what she was….immortal. Andréa did not understand at first. She could never die? It was wrong; unnatural…it went against God's plan? He continued on with the rules of the game and the importance of keeping one's head. He handed her a dull blade with a smirk, promising to teach her how to use it. However that time never came, she waited days and weeks, but he kept her locked in a room. When the opportunity came she escaped and ran fast and far._

_The train rumbled to a stop, the whistle blew loud and shrill announcing its arrival. The passengers stood to their feet brushing off the soot from the train smoke, and smoothed out the wrinkles in their clothes from long hours of sitting. Voices started picking up as people excitedly discussed their plans as they gathered up their belongings. Soon shouts could be heard coming from outside the train as friends and family members were recognized. People started moving off the train._

_Andréa Lacrosse had kept her seat while everyone else prepared to leave. She was tired and stiff from keeping the same position for so long. She was in no hurry to disembark. She had no money, no friends, no job…nothing to her name except the faded and wrinkled dress hanging from her shoulders. She came to California to start fresh and what a better way to start fresh than to have nothing to start with. She didn't even have a weapon with which to defend herself._

_When the car she was occupying was nearly empty Andi finally stood to her feet. She smoothed out the wrinkles, not making any difference in the appearance of the dress. She exited the train and was swept up into the crowd. People were pushing her forwards, backwards, left and right. She had no idea where she should go, but she was going no where. Taking a deep breath Andi stood her ground and started to push her way through, not letting anyone dictate her direction. _

_She had chosen the fastest growing city in California, San Francisco, as her new home. People came from all over the world to the city by the sea. It seemed like a good place to start again, and would provide some anonymity for Andi. She could become a whole new person in this city, but in her fear and excitement she had half-forgotten what Seth had told her about the game. As she wandered around the streets of her new home she marveled at the diversity of everyone. There were men from China with their long braids and small hats. There were fierce looking natives and Mexicans. There were men dressed in deerskin, and women dressed in britches. Everyone was talking about something: going to find gold, moving to the Pacific Northwest Territory, converting the heathen injuns, the price of fruit being too high, and the new Iron horse. As people swirled around her she felt safe for the first time in months. _

_Days went by and Andi had not developed a plan of action, it was the first time in her life she had truly been alone. She was used to taking directions from someone else; most of her decisions had been made for her. She stuck close to the train station because she was most familiar with that area. She begged for meals at the back doors of taverns, and for coins from generous passersby. Her clothes were getting dirtier and more threadbare…she had to find some sort of job so she could live. A few of the men she passed gave her a few ideas, but selling herself for money was not an option in her mind._

_One cloudy day her sense of security quickly evaporated. Andi decided to venture farther into the city. She found a market that sold food, clothing and odds 'n ends. One booth caught her eye, with a pile of shiny red apples. When she thought no one was looking, she quickly reached her hand out to steal an apple. Suddenly there was a strong hand clasped around her wrist and a strange tingling sensation washed over her. As the tingling moved through her body she remembered Seth, and fear settled deep within her. Not bothering to look up she twisted her arm free and ran._

_She bumped into anyone that crossed her path and knocked some of them over. There was enough mayhem in her wake that any one could easily follow. That is exactly what the apple selling immortal did, he found her hunched up in an alleyway. The stench coming from the ally was enough to keep any living creature away which would explain why Andi had chosen it to hide in. She could tell the immortal had arrived because the intense tingling started to pulse through her body. _

_There was no where for Andi to escape, the alley was a dead end. She braced herself for certain death, but nothing happened. She looked up and saw an Asian man looking at her with concern. He hand an apple in his hand; he held it out to her but Andi sat there blinking._

_"You need more than me." He spoke._

_Andi did not move._

_"I won't hurt. No weapon." His English was stilted but otherwise perfect. Holding out both arms he turned around to show that he was speaking the truth. When he was facing Andi again he offered her the apple._

_With a tentative hand Andi took the fruit. Seconds later an audible crunch could be heard in the alleyway. The sweet juices from the apple filled her mouth and Andi let out a contented sigh. The man studied her while she ate. He took her in her ragged, dirty appearance and the wariness of her body language. That was when it dawned on him…she was a newborn. She had come into her immortality quite recently. She did not know much about what she was which would explain why she had run. The man knelt down in front of her._

_"Yasuo. I help."_

_At the moment Andi didn't know why she reached out and took Yasuo's hand, but looking back she realized it was the look of kindness in his eyes. No man in her life had ever treated her well; she had no other options but to trust him. Yasuo helped her up from the ground and took her back to his home._

_"What is your name?" He asked in perfect English. Andi looked at him with surprise…why had he put on the false façade of someone who had not lived in America for very long._

_Yasuo answered her look with a warm smile. "I'll start from the beginning. My name is Yasuo, it means peaceful one. I've been an immortal for a thousand years, give or take a few years. I speak four languages and have studied at some of the most prestigious universities in the world. I was a business man in the east before coming here to California. I heard about all the new opportunities out here, and thought it was something I would like to see. I own the stall you patronized at the market and also a laundry. I use both places to meet new people and hear their stories."_

_"I became an immortal during a battle between two warlords in my country. The victor was also an immortal and took me under his wing; teaching me the basics of the game and how to use a sword. I became Samurai. Eventually I ventured out into the game, where I became disillusioned as to what immortality was about. I took heads to gain power and prestige. But…one day I wandered in to a monastery in China where everything changed. I learned to be at peace with myself and what I was. Immortality became a gift and I decided to make the most of that gift."_

_"I traveled the world, learning and discovering everything that I could. I avoided other immortals as much as possible. If a challenger came across my path I did everything within my power to take their head. For me the game became a side note in my life…learning is what became important. I try to present myself as a young immortal to throw off anyone who might challenge me. Anyways I found myself in America some time ago and now I am here. Do you want to tell me who you are?" Yasuo asked giving Andi an encouraging smile._

_Andi studied the man before her: he was of average height and middle age. He wore the typical clothes of a Chinaman, which she had seen in the city. Skull cap, quilted jacket and loose fitting pants. There were little wrinkles on the sides of his eyes from smiling so much. There was nothing intimidating about him, but she remained silent._

_"Since you won't tell me your name…I'll have to give you one." Yasuo looked around the room for inspiration. He saw an advertisement for the new blacksmith and a bottle of Clareton's Fish Oil. _

_"As long as you don't tell me your name, you will be known as Clare Smith. Is that okay?" He raised one eyebrow in question._

_Andi slowly nodded._

_Andréa Lacrosse, now Clare Smith, entered into her second mentor-student relationship. Yasuo taught her how to survive in the game. Like shooting a gun she quickly became proficient with swordplay, fencing, jousting, karate, Kung fu, Tai chi, jujitsu and brawling. He also encouraged her to learn as much as she could about anything she wanted. He brought her books from all over the world, making her translate them on her own._

_It took Clare some time but she eventually opened up to Yasuo about her past. He listened and offered a shoulder whenever she needed it. She helped in the laundry and in the market, trying to repay her teacher in anyway that she could. At first people did not know what to make of seeing a middle aged Asian man with a young American woman. Eventually people got used to the scene and opened up to the young woman helping her adjust to city life and telling her their life stories. They continued to live in their co- habitation for many years. Moving around when they had stayed too long in one place. Eventually everything had to come to an end, which was in the early 1900's. _

_"Clare, I think its time for you to move on without me." Yasuo told her one evening._

_Clare put her fork down and looked at him with raised eyebrows. He couldn't be serious?_

_"There is nothing else I can teach you, you are even surpassing everything I have taught you. You need to grow on your own and discover the world for yourself. I've already booked you a ticket to England. You leave next week."_

_There it was, the decision was already made for her. Everyone was still making plans for her. Maybe Yasuo was right; she needed to survive on her own and to figure out the world herself. She nodded her agreement._

_On the day of her departure, Yasuo handed her four things. The first was a leather journal for her to record her thoughts and adventures. The second and third things were a katana and wakizashi._

_"These were given to me by my mentor. Do you see the story around the hilt of the sword? A cricket, being stalked by the Mantis, which is being stalked by the Golden Oriole. Right now you are the cricket, but you have the potential to become the Oriole."_

_The fourth thing he handed to Clare was a scrap of paper. Unfolding the paper revealed a name and address: Darius Paris, France._

Andi looked up when someone jostled her arm. Ritchie had been getting her attention.

"You were in a very far away place." He said with a boyish grin. Andi looked around and noticed that everyone in Ritchie's entourage was staring. She gave her friend a sheepish smile.

"Do you want to come to the party?" Ritchie asked, avoided the sighs of disdain coming from all the other women in his group.

"I have to get up early. I…I have to meet someone." She explained, but glad she had a legitimate excuse to avoid the women who were currently throwing daggers from their eyes.

"Come on…please?" Ritchie pleaded.

"Sure." Andi relented. Ritchie gave her a dazzling smile and slipped an arm around her waist, leading his fans and sponsors off the track.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews and encouragement. It has truly helped spur me along in writing this piece of fanfic. Keep the reviews coming.

When their plane landed Macleod and Methos went immediately to Mac's houseboat. It was still docked near Notre Dame; how Macleod was lucky enough to have maintained such a picturesque spot for so long everyone wanted to know. Methos helped his friend uncover the furniture and put everything in livable condition. Macleod kept everything simple in his houseboat. The colors were all dull browns and tans, giving the small space a very homey, yet rugged feel. There was a bed at one end of the boat, with a dark leather couch in the middle. Methos was a little envious of the Mac's comfy living area. His own flat seemed a little too sterile at times.

"Are you going to head to Ritchie's?" Macleod asked when all the sheets had been removed.

"No…I know where I'll find her." Methos lifted Clare's journal from the table to emphasize his point. Mac nodded in understanding.

"I just can't believe she hid all of this from us…from me. I've been alive for 4,000 years. I used to con people for a living. How could I not see that she was conning us?" Methos asked.

Mac put a comforting hand on Methos' shoulder. "I don't think that was her intention. Read the journal again before you judge her too harshly."

"I can't judge her; I've done too many similar things in my life. I just want answers." Mac could hear the hurt in the immortal's voice.

Methos told his travel companion farewell and made his way to his flat. His flat was located in the newer part of Paris. It was designed in ultramodern décor, with straight lines and bold colors. From his large window he had a view of the Eiffel tower and the Arc de Triomphe. His flat was already prepared for his arrival; refrigerator was full, furniture dusted and windows washed. He tossed the journal onto the coffee table, mentally planning to read it later. He had promised Jane he would call her when he arrived. Checking his watch he decided that it was not too early to call Jane. She was usually up by 6:30. It only took two rings before she picked up.

"Bonjour." Methos greeted in a perfect French accent.

"Adam?" Jane's voice was still laced with sleep.

"Good Morning, Jane." Methos kept his voice soft.

"Did you find her?"

"I am going to meet up with her tomorrow."

"So she is safe?"

"In a manner of speaking." Methos was surprised in Jane's interest in Andi.

" Well…I'm coming over. I'll be there tomorrow." A frown crossed Methos' brow.

"You know that's not necessary."

"I've heard you talk about Paris so many times, that I want to see it for myself and have the expert show me around." Methos couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jane was not a distraction he needed at the moment. He was prepared to deal with her when he returned home, but not in Paris.

"Call me when you arrive and I'll send a car to pick you up."

"I need to get ready for work. I'll see you tomorrow." Jane hung up and Methos was left listening to a dial tone for a few moments. Letting out a breath he put the phone down. The leather journal caught his eye, beckoning him to pick it up. He had spent half the flight reading Andi's journal and the other half trying to digest what he had read. He picked up the leather book and tucked it into his jacket.

Methos headed towards Joe's blues bar, which had become a local favorite. Joe had left is bar in the hands of some trusted friends. When he arrived the place was already busy. He gave a nod to Audric behind the bar and headed for the backroom. He knew it wouldn't be long before the young man would bring him a cold beer and the accounting books. The back room to Joe's bar was a small office, it was dark and cramped. There was as single wood desk and two matching chairs one on either side of the desk. A black filing cabinet was shoved into one corner, containing employee files and liquor receipts. Overhead hung a clear light bulb with no shade, casting a yellow glow on the desk. Methos shook his head, he didn't understand why Joe kept the office so dark; but it would provide him the solitude that he needed to finish the diary.

A light tap on the door signaled its immediate opening. Audric, the young man from behind the bar entered with a black ledger and a cold beer in his hands. The young man was tall and lean with dark hair; he fit the rest of the world's stereotypical idea of a Frenchman. Methos gave Audric a warm smile as he took the items from his hands. He immediately took off the cap on the beer and took a long gulp. The cold drink flowed down his throat, it was just the relief he needed. His smile widened as he looked at the bar tender.

"Bring me another one in twenty minutes and I'll give you any discrepancies I find in the books." Methos said dismissing the young man. He immediately knew that there would be no problems with the accounts and orders. Audric was the best bartender and business manager around. If he didn't have a fondness for blues music, Joe would not have been lucky enough to have him in his employ.

A short time later there was another soft knock on the door. Audric had returned with another bottle of beer in hand. There was even a piece of ice still hanging on to the neck of the brown bottle. After handing over the beer he took the chair opposite Methos.

"It looks like everything is in order." Methos began, "According to your notes, Rochelle left?"

"That's right. She ran off to get married." Audric explained with a smile.

"Good for her." Methos always had a soft spot for waitresses. "Someone has been hired in her place?"

"Yes, Monique. She is doing quite well, fits in very nicely with the team."

"Excellent. I will report the good news to Joe later today. I hope to finish up some extra work in here. I am not sure when I'll be done, but if you could bring me another beer or two it would be greatly helpful." Methos smiled. Audric took the words as dismissal and went back to work.

Methos opened the second beer bottle and swallowed. This time it burned ever so slightly and ever so nicely. Taking a deep breath he opened Clare's journal:

_I took another head today. I don't know how many I have killed now. Why do I feel such guilt when I take a head? They are the ones that challenge me and according to the game I am supposed to fight. Survive. Live. This is what I am supposed to do, but I don't want to. I never wanted any of this for my life; this choice was not made by me but for me. But this can't be it? This can't be my entire purpose in life now? I don't know what my purpose was before I became an immortal but I do know that it wasn't going to be this._

_I think I feel guilty because, maybe they are or were just like me. None of us have chosen to be immortal, and for some of us our birth was at the whim of another immortal. Those whose heads I have taken, how many of them were like me? Chosen by another immortal. Did any of them feel the same way I do? I don't want to take their lives, if their immortality was chosen by another immortal. But how will I know?_

_What right do I have to take any lives? Except the right to live…Who am I to judge if it is okay to take a certain immortals life? Who is to say what is right and wrong? I don't want to do this anymore._

Methos turned several pages and began reading again:

_Will I ever trust again? Did I even trust Yasuo? Will I ever love again? Part of me wonders if maybe I was just using Yasuo for his knowledge. Did he know that? Maybe he was using me too. Will I ever be Andréa Lacrosse again? How long have I been Clare Smith…thirty years? I just want to be with someone who can see me, for me. I want to be with someone I can trust. _

Methos flipped over a few more pages and read a few lines:

_Will my path cross with Seth's? Is he right now searching for me? What would I do if I saw him? Yell, scream, shout…take his head? Maybe he would be after my head? I know I would want answers, but would he give me any?_

Turning to the last page he read:

_I am done. I am out. I want no more of this. I don't want to be Clare Smith. I want to live a peaceful life. If Yasuo can do it and Darius can do it, why can't I? Darius has taught me so much about life, love, peace and the game. I want to lead a good life, a life that I consider good and the world would consider good. I don't want to live under the rules that other immortals follow. We are still a part of this world. I am putting the sword away until it is absolutely necessary for me to use it. _

Another knock came a few minutes after he had set the journal down. Looking around him, Methos noticed a total of three empty beer bottles, all of them missing their labels. When had the third bottle come? Someone was standing at the desk; it took the clearing of their throat to get Methos to look up. When he did, he was pleasantly surprised to see Macleod. The highlander's hair was tied back and he looked like he was dressed for dinner.

"I thought I'd find you here. Does Joe know you are drinking all his beer?" Mac said with a smile.

"It's my fee, for looking over his accounts." Methos replied trying to sound insulted.

"You and I both know those books are always perfect."

"Why are you here, Macleod?" Methos looked up at him from the chair.

"I thought you could use some dinner. We'll do the tourist thing and go to the Latin Quarter." Macleod suggested. Methos rose from the chair and exited Joe's bar with his friend.

"So what do you think now?" Macleod asked.

"She had no intention of misleading us." Methos answered.

"What are you going to do?"

"Talk to her." Macleod nodded at Methos' response. He did not envy his friend's position. They went to the nearest metro stop and made their way to the Latin Quarter.

Six thousand miles away Jane was boarding an Air France flight to Paris De Gaulle. She hating flying long distances, but she had to be with Adam. She still had questions about what was going on with him and Andi. Leaning back in her chair she took a deep audible breath.

"Nervous?" The passenger next to her asked.

Jane turned to face a pleasant looking young man. His hair hung to his shoulders, and a beard was trimmed close to his face. He reminded Jane of a cowboy she once saw in a painting.

"Yes, a little." She managed to give him a weak smile.

"What takes you to Paris?" He asked cordially.

"My….my boyfriend." Her smile widened at her own words. He was her boyfriend wasn't he? "What about you?"

"Business."

"I am sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jane Conroy." She elegantly extended her hand.

"Seth Adams. Pleasure to meet you miss." He enclosed her hand with his large calloused and powerful hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Andi woke up later then she expected, she cut her stay short at Ritchie's party because she wanted to get up early. A smile touched her lips when she remembered the look of disdain on most of the women's faces as Ritchie kissed her cheek goodbye. Looking out of the flat window, Andi noticed that the spring weather had turned cold and cloudy. Donning a pair of jeans, a tight sweater and her corduroy trench coat, Andi quickly made her way out the door.

Setting out on foot she wandered the streets of Paris; Andi knew where she wanted to go but her feet didn't seem to want to take her there. She walked towards the Seine, brushing shoulders with tourists and locals. The Eiffel tower peaked over the tops of buildings; she was getting farther away from her intended destination. She had never fully taken the time morn Darius; she had been too concerned with hiding her friendship with the deceased monk. Passing the seventh of the thirteen bridges along the Seine she took a breath and forced her feet to take her to the right direction.

It did not take her long to enter the cemetery of the church where Darius last served as a monk. The weather was getting colder and the clouds were sinking lower in the sky. Andi noticed a headstone that was set apart from the others; her feet seemed to drag as went closer. The gravestone was simple, the top was rounded and only one thing was etched into the marble: DARIUS. There was no epitaph or date.

"Hello Clare." A soft voice laced with a Welsh accent spoke from out of the fog.

Andi raised her head; her mind had been wandering between memories of when she had put down her sword and prayers to whatever god had taken Darius into the afterlife. She had felt the presence of another immortal, a few moments before, but did not worry because of holy ground.

Standing to her feet, Andi turned around to face the voice. There eyes met as a sheer wisp of fog passed between them. Andi shivered, her knees were soaked from kneeling on the wet ground and her corduroy coat couldn't protect from everything. They continued to stare, neither want to make the first move.

Andi could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. His face was a mask, something he mastered over countless centuries but his eyes would give him away every time. She knew that everything was her fault, they were having this moment because of one lie, or misunderstanding, she had told five years ago. It was her fault, so it was her job to make it right.

"How did yo…" Before she finished the question Methos lifted the leather journal from his pocket. Her lips formed a silent oh.

"I always knew I should have burned that thing." A sardonic smile touched her lips.

Methos stood rigid, eyes boring into hers. Andi wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and feel their safe embrace like she had so many times before.

"So you want an apology?" Andi asked.

"No."

"Do you want an explanation?" She asked again.

"No"

"What do you want from me?"

Methos shrugged his shoulders in his non-committal way. Andi had grown to despise that shrug; how a man who had lived four thousand years could be so indifferent at times would always amaze her. He closed the distance between them with a step.

"What I want to know is why me?" Where do I fit into this little game of yours?" His eyes bore into her, making her feel like less than a speck of dust on his coat.

What did he mean game? Why him? Had he just been a piece, a pawn to use in her farce? The urge to feel his arms around her was quickly replaced with the need to bolt like a frightened horse. Maybe in some twisted way hew as just a game piece.

Methos could tell that she wanted to run. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Not this time. You are going to deal with this and with me."

Andi's eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge?"

Methos held her arm tighter. He could not understand why she would interpret his words as a challenge.

"No. Stop trying to get out of the situation. Stop running. Look at me. Talk to me." His voice started to rise at every sentence.

Andi had never seen this type of anger within Methos before. She had seen him angry when Alexa died, she had seen him angry when he was fighting for his life, and she had seen him angry at Macleod; but never with such fury and determination. Wrenching her arm from his grasp she stepped back, putting distance between them.

"I have only had one teacher who taught me how to fight," she paused for a moment and glanced at Darius' grave marker. "I have had only one teacher who taught me how to cope with being immortal, and I have only had one person who sees me for who I am."

Methos kept silent, not daring to speak for fear she might not speak again.

"I didn't intend to show up in your lives. When Duncan assumed I was a new immortal I decided not to correct him. I figured I would be safe. But why you? You see me for me. I can say, think and feel anything I want around you. I felt safe and comfortable." Andi whispered the last words feeling embarrassed.

"You've read my journal, and I've been more transparent with you than with anyone else. You have to know I speak the truth."

"Why didn't you just tell us from the beginning?" Methos stepped closer.

"I didn't know if you were friend or foe. I had never heard of the great Duncan Macleod and his boy scout ethics." Sarcasm was her forte in stressful situations.

"We would have helped you."

"I know that now, but you did help me in so many ways. But can you blame me for what I did?"

Methos admitted he could not blame her for her actions five years ago. He had been apart of more elaborate deceptions in his lifetime, all of them to protect himself or someone he loved. What was the life of an immortal, but to survive and evolve into different people depending on the time and circumstances? However, Andi's actions of a few days ago he could blame on her.

"All of these words are great, but they don't explain why you ran. If you feel safe and comfortable with me then you should have known I would not hurt you. I could never hurt you."

"I know, but I believed the same thing from Seth." Andi looked down at her feet; her boots were covered in mud.

"I don't know what else to say to you. I made a mistake, I am sorry." Andi raised her eyes to Methos. She did not know what more she could do.

Methos watched the woman before him, her dark curls moved gently in the breeze. The fog had thickened around them and the air was rapidly cooling. What did he want from her? She had apologized and her eyes spoke earnestness. Her actions had caused old feelings to surface things he had not felt since being one of the Four Horsemen. For a brief moment he had been feared. Seth's actions were mild compared to what he had done in his past. Andi had made him feel like he was a monster, and he did not want to feel that way again. Andi knew everything about his past, and just like hers it could sneak up on him.

Methos reached out and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze he spoke."I am sorry, too." Reaching into his pocket again he pulled out a folded piece of paper, "You forgot this."

Andi took the paper carefully into her hand. She unfolded the acceptance letter and reread its contents. A small smile came to her lips.

"Are you going to go?" Methos asked.

She shrugged her shoulders in the same manner as Methos.

"It doesn't seem important at the moment."

Methos nodded, he fell into his stoic supportive persona Andi knew best.

"It is getting late. We should head home." He suggested.

"I'll be returning to Ritchie's" Andi wasn't sure how Methos would take the news.

He frowned. "You should stay with Macleod, if you won't stay with me."

Andi furrowed her brow as she saw a veiled look come across Methos. There was something more. "What are you not telling me?"

"Seth is searching for you. If Duncan and I can find you this quickly; he is probably already on his way to Paris." Methos knew hiding the information would not help.

Andi suddenly felt colder, all of her running had been for nothing. She could keep going but he would always find her. The time to stop was now; she would face her creator for life or death.

"Has he found me, for sure?" Methos noticed that she had become pale.

"We aren't sure, that is why you need to stay with Macleod or me."

Andi shook her head, she would not hid behind men any longer. It was her battle to fight, no one else's.

"I'll stay with Ritchie." With a slight nod of her head, she turned and left Methos staring after her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow this chapter was a long time in coming!! I've been busy...well that's my excuse anyway. I apologize for any mistakes.

Andi wrapped her arms around her waist keeping the growing cold at bay; it took everything in her not to turn back and run into Methos' embrace. Andi longed for…craved his touch; she had never gone more than a day without Methos' presence. She willed her feet to continue forward, she could feel his blue eyes on her back as the fog thickened. Despite her issues with Methos she had a bigger problem to face. Seth Adams was looking for her and he would do anything to accomplish his goal. The problem was she had left her Katana back in Seacouver.

Andi preferred the solitariness of walking to the Metro instead of hailing a taxi for Ritchie's apartment. Despite all the people that would be on the Metro, everyone tended to keep to themselves on the Paris transit system. No immortal would challenge her on a train full of witnesses. Andi moved with the crowd onto the train. As usual the Metro was crowded with tourists, business persons, beggars and underfed models. Andi knew the importance of keeping to ones self in the Paris Metro; she watched as two young college students were being hit on by a smarmy looking Frenchman. One of them looked completely horrified. Andi's heart went out to the young ladies but there was nothing she could do to help. She turned her attention to the window and watched the sights of Paris whiz pass.

The motion of the metro lulled Andi into a day-dreaming state.

_She had felt the presence of the immortal as she wandered through the stacks of the university library at Cambridge. There were many other students doing research and none of them paid her any mind. No one caught her eye or seemed threatening. Her nerves were on edge as she took research journals to an empty table. If the immortal did not approach her, she would not seek him or her out. Besides she had more important things to do, such as, researching the history of the epic story of Beowulf. Also, she had neglected to bring her sword from her room, a practice that was quickly becoming a habit._

_Research captured her attention late into the night. It was not until her stomach started to rumble that she put down the last literary journal. Looking around she noticed that she was the last student in the library. Not a safe place to be when there was an immortal wandering around. She quickly placed the journals on a shelf and made her exit. The campus had a few students walking around, enough that she felt safe enough without her sword. Another rumble of her stomach alerted Andi to her going need for food. At the late hour the only places available to eat were pubs and she hated pubs, especially on football days. When she arrived at the closest pub it was filled with football fans drinking to their team's victory. Which team it was Andi had no clue and could have cared less. She hastily ate the meal she ordered and ignoring any overtures to join in the festivities._

_Andi took in a deep breath of fresh fall air as soon as the pub door closed. The streets were deserted, but a full moon would provide enough light to return to the room she was renting. It had been several hours since she had last felt the presence of the immortal. She pulled her corduroy trench coat tightly around her and moved out into the streets. Her pace quickened the closer she came to the boarding house and closer to her katana. As she set foot on the stone path that led to her accommodations the sensation of an immortal's presence almost overwhelmed her. She crossed her arms around her waist and frantically looked around. No one. The street was empty. There was no one waiting for her outside of the boarding house. She had two options, run inside to her room and wait for the immortal to follow, or run to the small church next to the house. Andi chose the latter and ran for holy ground._

_Her progress was cut short as she ran into something hard just inside the church fence. Startled Andi fell backwards onto her bum and found herself in the presence of a tall, broad shouldered man. It was the other immortal. Swallowing hard Andi scurried away from him as fast as she could manage on her hands and feet. _

"_I am not going to harm you." The immortal spoke, his voice deep and warm. "It is holy ground."_

_Andi's efforts were cut short when she noticed that the man offered his hand to her. She reached out tentatively; it could have been a trick despite the smile on the man's face._

"_I'm Darius."_

The putrid smell of an unwashed body brought Andi out of her reverie. A young man with several dogs had taken a seat next to her at the last Metro stop. Looking out the window she realized that she had missed her stop twice over and by the time she arrived at the next stop she was much farther away from Ritchie's than she wanted to be. Cursing under her breath she exited the train and walked through the bright maze like tunnel until she found the stairs to the street. The morning fog had turned into a chilling spring rain. She reached into her pocket and felt…nothing. Someone must have taken her euros when she was busy daydreaming. Cursing again she got her bearings and made her way back to Ritchie's on foot.

By the time she got to Ritchie's flat the sun was setting and Andi was soaked through. Her clothes clung to her petite frame and her usually bouncing curls hung limply in thick strands. The familiar sensation of an immortal's existence filled her as she left the lift. She opened the door to Ritchie's and was met with an unpleasant surprise. A sharp blade of a sword greeted her as she stepped across the threshold. Andi's eyes widened as she met Ritchie's surprised look. She followed the blade to its handle to find two dark hands gripping _her_ katana.

"I thought you might need this." Macleod said as he lowered the sword.

"I need my head more." Andi responded as she rubbed her neck.

"Sorry Andi." Ritchie said sheepishly. "We thought you could have been someone…else."

Andi graced him with a smile of forgiveness. Ritchie nodded and moved toward the door. Andi noticed the tension in the room for the first time. Macleod and Ritchie had a tentative friendship for the past several years. That was one of the reasons Andi had chosen Ritchie's place to stay. She had figured it was the last place that Macleod would have looked for her; she guessed wrong. She moved out of Ritchie's way so he could make his escape from the Highlander.

"I want to take you to dinner." Macleod announced.

Andi frowned slightly; it had been a long time since she had spent time alone with her old teacher. She knew that Amanda was not fond of her and therefore the Highlander did not want to show her special attention.

"Does Amanda know?" Andi asked in all seriousness.

"I do not need Amanda's permission to take out an old student." Andi gave him a playful smile. "If you say so, old man, I would like to change first."

"Oh right, of course." Macleod said taking in her appearance for the first time. Andi ducked into the empty bedroom and reappeared within a few moments in dry clothing and wet hair pulled back. Macleod, like other men, marveled at her ability to be ready on a moments notice and still look attractive. He thought it had something to do with the fact that she was not aware of her attractiveness. Unlike Amanda who know men found her attractive and used that her advantage. Macleod offered his arm to the young woman and escorted her to his car.

Once they were inside and buckled up Andi turned to her "date."

"Duncan, what do you want?"

"To spend time with you." The immortal answered without looking at her.

"If you are trying to protect me…I-I don't need it."

"Have you talked with Methos?"

Andi gave a small sound of assent and turned back towards the front of the car.

"And?"

"And nothing. Nothing happened."

"He told you about…"Macleod let the question drop.

"Yes." Andi let out an audible sigh. "Duncan, what do you want?"

"To take you to dinner."

Andi frowned again but remained silent. Duncan was never this evasive about anything. But if he wanted to taker her to dinner than she would enjoy the free meal.

"How long did you know Darius?" Macleod asked breaking the silence.

"Not as long as you." She answered simply, finally realizing what was bothering the immortal.

"Duncan, lets skip dinner and just take me to my flat. I think it's time I give Ritchie his privacy back."

Macleod nodded and turned the car left instead of right. In a few silent moments they were parked outside of Andi's building. She kept a flat in Paris, even though she stayed with Methos. The other immortal's used the place as an expensive storage unit.

"I'll take you up." Macleod offered.

"Thank you, Duncan, but I'll be fine." The Highlander nodded. Andi placed her hand on the door handle.

"Mac…"She turned to look at her mentor. "You and Darius were caught up in a situation that was beyond your control. There was nothing you could have done."

Andi reached out and took Macleod's large hand into her own.

"Darius's death was not your fault." With a slight squeeze of his hand, Andi exited the car. She hoped that someday the immortal would believe the truth in her words.


	11. Chapter 11

The chimes of the lift sounded as the archaic machine came to a shaky halt. Methos pushed the various gates and door aside revealing a dark hallway, ignoring the tell tale signs of the presence of another immortal. He walked down the hall towards a sliver of light. It had been a long day, starting with the cemetery, picking up Jane at the airport and ending in the last place he ever thought he would find himself. Pulling out a key Methos slipped it into the lock. As he started to turn the key he realized it was already unlocked.

Opening the door revealed an eerie scene. Candlelight shone on stacks of dust covered boxes. Years of dust sat on furniture covers giving them a ghostly appearance. The room was empty. Who was here? His eyes caught sight of a half full bottle of wine and goblet. The vintage was centuries old. Macleod would be upset someone opened up his best wine. A sound at the back of the flat caused Methos to place a hand on his sword. It was better to be safe than headless. Before he could make it further into the flat a form appeared from a black doorway.

Startled, Andi nearly dropped the bottle of wine she was stuggling to open when she heard Methos' voice. Here eyes were wide like a scared deer. One of his large sweaters hung loosely over her body, hiding her small frame. Dust streaked Andi's cheeks and nose. The soft light brought out the red in her hair. Methos closed the distance between them in just a few steps. He took the bottle from her hands.

"Macleod won't be happy." Methos smiled.

"Me…"The older immortal silenced her as he took her in his arms. Andi sagged against his body as if she could no longer stand. They stood embracing for a few moments. Andi felt as if she had just been rescued from drowning. The silent ache that had consumed her body for days started to disappear.

"What are you doing here?" Andi eventually asked.

"Jane." As Methos spoke the name of the other woman, Andi tried to pull away. Methos wrapped her tighter in his arms; he could feel the heat from her body through his clothes.

"It is not what you think." With that he lifted Andi into his arms and carried her through the dark flat. Andi decided not to speak; she knew Methos would explain his actions. They lay together on a bed, legs entwined. Methos began his explanation.

_Methos stood in the baggage claim of Charles de Gaulle Airport. The air was filled with a cacophony of many languages. Excited tourists grabbed luggage off of carousels. Families long separated, embraced around piles of suitcases and duffel bags. Methos watched all these scenes with mixed feelings. He wasn't sure if he wanted Jane in Paris. Maybe at another time when his feelings were not as confused, and one of his friends could very well loose their head. If things had been different, he would have loved to experience Jane's first time in Paris._

_He heard his name shouted at a distance. As he turned towards the voice, Methos was overwhelmed by the presence of another immortal. They were close by and very powerful. He caught sight of Jane, she looked beautiful after such a long flight. However, the man walking next to her stole Methos' attention. He was tall and lanky, a cowboy hat rested on his head. Dread filled Methos along with the urge to laugh. Fate had an interesting sense of humor. What were the chances that Jane sat next to an immortal, who wanted to kill Andi, on her flight?_

_Jane greeted Methos with a kiss on both cheeks, in the European fashion._

_"Meet my new friend." She said with a smile, completely unaware of the growing tension. The tall man stretched out his hand in greeting._

_"Howdy, I'm Seth." Methos took the offered hand._

_"I told Seth that you would take us to lunch."_

_"Wouldn't you like to rest after the long flight?" Methos slipped an arm around Jane's waist pulling her closer and away from Seth._

_"I only have a few days her and I want to see as much as I can. Besides, Seth wants to hear more about you and your friend Macleod. And I told him about your reasons for coming to Paris. That interested him too." Jane explained. She had no idea how much her words worried Methos._

_"I am sure he does." Methos glanced at the immortal. The look of evil that covered his face surpassed what even Kronos could muster._

_Methos led Jane and Seth to a taxi he had waiting. He kept a tight hold around Jane's waist. The taxi whisked them towards Paris. Jane took up the conversation, telling every detail of her first intercontinental flight. Methos only half listened, he was busy trying to find away to help Andi. He could lure Seth into an alleyway and take his head. That was against the rules of the game, but Methos could challenge him before he could challenge Andi. At lunch Jane dominated the conversation giving Methos a chance to assess their nemesis. Jane's incessant chatter kept the conversation away from Andi and Macleod, for that Methos was grateful._

_Methos and Jane left Seth at the café they had chosen for lunch. Methos slung Jane's bag over his shoulder._

_"Let's get you to a hotel before jetlag catches up with you." Methos suggested._

_"I thought we would go to your place." Jane slipped a hand into Methos' and have him a playful look._

_"I don't have a place in Paris. I usually stay with friends." Methos didn't intend to lie, but he had more important matters to tend to._

_After settling Jane into a posh hotel Methos made a call to Macleod's mobile._

_"I just met Seth." Methos said as soon as Macleod answered._

_"I am headed to Ritchie's. I will take Andi out to dinner. We'll keep her out of his grasp until she is ready." Macleod suggested._

When Methos finished his explanation Andi pulled away. "You are here to protect me." She stated, sitting up.

"No…" Andi didn't let the immortal finish. She rose from the bed and made her way through the dark to the front of the flat. She snatched up her katana that was leaning against the door. She opened the door and left.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that is still reading this story. I've appreciated everyone's comments. I spent last night looking over the entire story and noticed a lot of spelling errors, so my apologies for those.

Ritchie charged into Macleod's boathouse. If the two immortals were anyone else they would have been startled. Ritchie slammed the door open for effect and not surprise. He was seething with anger at the two older immortals. What kind of game were they playing? Their actions quickly reminded him of why he decided to stay in France in the first place.

"Watch the door." Macleod called as the heavy wood slammed against the doorframe.

"She's gone." Ritchie announced with arms akimbo. "There is a psycho immortal after her and she's gone.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Methos said. "She ran again."

"No thanks to you." Macleod mentioned.

"It is both of your faults." Ritchie admonished. "Andi took her katana, her wakizashi, and left."

Macleod frowned at this new information. "Wait, that's all she took. Her sword? No clothing? No passport?"

Ritchie shook his head. "No, none of those things."

"She's not running again. She's going to challenge him." Macleod stated.

"What?" Methos exclaimed. "Andi is not ready; she'll loose her head for sure. We have to help her." Methos stood to his feet.

"Whoa, slow down there. I'll call Joe and see if he can find out anything from Andi's watcher and Seth's watcher."

"I can't wait that long." Methos said. "I need to find them, and I know where to start looking."

"Methos!" Macleod called, but it was already too late the oldest immortal exited the boathouse.

Ritchie watched the immortal's hasty exit, shaking his head.

"How does that man not realize he is in love with Andi?" Ritchie asked.

"He maybe old, but there are things he is just not aware of." Macleod said one ear to the phone. "Hello, Joe. I need a favor."

Ritchie sat down on Macleod's leather couch and waited for the Highlander to finish his phone conversation. He could only hear half the conversation so he did not pay attention. Ritchie looked around the barge Macleod had converted into a home. It had been years since he was inside, and everything had remained the same. Macleod had kept a few of Tessa's sculptures. The young immortal smiled to his self as he remembered the early days in Paris. He had bought the most hideous barge warming gift, a bust of Napoleon. He was sure Tessa had broken the piece on purpose.

Macleod returned from his phone conversation with Joe. He slumped on the couch next to Ritchie, cordless phone in his hand.

"Joe is going to contact other watchers, to see if there are any known places Seth might frequent. Joe is also going to alert Andi's watcher."

Ritchie nodded allowing an awkward silence to fill the small home.

"Ritchie, do you even know everything that is going on?"

"Yeah, I've known for years who Andi is, or has been."

Macleod shifted uneasily. He didn't like the idea that Ritchie had been in on the ruse.

"Do you remember when Andi first arrived?" Ritchie asked turning his full attention to the Scotsman.

_The barge had lost power due to the heavy thunderstorm. Amanda and Ritchie were busy lighting candles. Macleod and Methos were setting the small table for dinner. The wind howled through the windows and waves from the Seine crashed against the sides of the moveable home. They were waiting on Joe, he was an hour late. As the threesome sat down to eat, Macleod's mobile started to ring.._

_"Joe?" Macleod asked when the call connected. "What its hard to hear you.."._

_ Amanda, Methos and Ritchie remained silent as they watched Macleod's body language. Something was wrong._

_"We will be right there." Macleod's voice became more intense. "Methos, Joe needs our help."_

_"What is it Macleod?"_

_"I'm not sure, but it is important." Methos stood from the table and left the barge behind the immortal._

_When they returned an hour later, Macleod burst through the door of his home. Amanda and Ritchie were startled by the intrusion. Macleod entered with a bundle in his arms. The only clue as to what it contained were the leather boots that hung out at one end. Macleod placed the body on the couch. The blanket that wrapped the body opened up revealed a soaking and limp young woman. Ritchie went over to the woman and checked her pulse._

_"Lifeless?" Ritchie piped up. "Is she dead?"_

_"If she's dead, what is she doing here?" Amanda asked, crossing her arms over his chest._

_"She's not dead. Just listen to this lad's tale." Joe said pointing towards the young man who was lurking at the entrance._

_"Okay." Macleod waved the young man down. The green watcher made his way further into the barge. He wasn't sure if he was in shock because of all that he had witnessed or because he had spent the last hour standing in the presence of the infamous Duncan Macleod. At the academy he had heard many stories about the man's antics and conquests. "Well out with it." Macleod urged._

_The watcher began his tale:_

The inexperienced watcher stood, blinking in disbelief at what was he had just witnessed. Two immortals were lying just a few feet from where he was standing. One was headless and the other was dead…but she could not have been. The watcher knew the legend and had heard stories of hundreds of immortals dying because they had been beheaded, nothing else could kill them. But that did not explain why the woman had been lying on the ground, next to her challenger, for the last twenty minutes.

Creeping up to the bodies, the watcher knelt next to the woman and felt for a pulse on her wrist. Pressing his index finger on her vein he thought he felt a slight heartbeat. He moved his fingers to her neck where he felt the heartbeat. So she was still alive...so what exactly happened? This question and others like it swarmed into the watcher's head. He tried desperately to remember anything from his classes at the academy that would explain what had happened. Nothing. There was not one thing that could explain what had just occurred.

_Okay. So as far as I know this has never occurred before, but what exactly is this? Did she faint? Is this some new evolution of how to deal with Quickenings? A new breed of immortal?_

He replayed the several days in his mind as he brushed a stray strand of auburn hair away from the young woman's face. He had been on assignment to watch John Sterling, a feisty immortal who had taken up residence in Paris. So far Sterling had never lost a fight, until two days ago when he had come across Kelk Ian Ryder. Ryder had dispatched Sterling in only a few strokes. The new watcher was at a loss for what to do, so he decided to start following Ryder. Ryder was one of the more violent immortals he had ever heard about, and he had a taste for young innocent women.

That is were the young woman who was lying on the ground came in. Ryder had found the young woman at a small secluded café. She had seemed hesitant and wary of the man. But Ryder was persistent. That brought the new watcher to that moment in time. Ryder had followed the young woman into the alleyway were he attacked her from behind. He sent her through a glass window, a shard of glass pierced the young woman's heart but she died instantly. Moments later she resurrected, screaming bloody murder. She attacked Ryder with all the might her petite body could muster. He was taken by surprise. The young woman had pulled out the piece of glass that penetrated her body and started to stab the other immortal. The watcher watched in horror as Ryder was decapitated by falling across some protruding glass left in the window.

He rechecked the pulse on the young woman…nothing. A few drops of rain started to fall. Hearing the scuffle of feet behind him, the watcher turned and saw Joe Dawson enter the alley. The veteran watcher bent down and picked up the young woman. She hung limp in his arms as they exited the alley. The rain started fall harder and faster.

_When the young man was done with his tale Macleod looked at Joe._

_"So she is a new immortal?"_

_"It would appear that way. She was overcome with experiencing her first quickening." Joe answered. Amanda handed Joe a plate of hot food. He nodded his thanks. _

_"Why did you bring her here?" Macleod asked already suspecting the answer._

_"I figured you could train her. Teach her about the game."_

Ritchie looked over at Macleod.

"She told me a few years ago that with all of the confusion she let everyone assume they were right."

"The new watcher was mistaken when he assumed that she had been moral when she first met Ryder."

"Exactly." Macleod stayed silent thinking over the new information. Before his thoughts could form a conclusion the phone rang in his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I had not realized how long it had been since I updated this story. I had tried to write this chapter numerous times over the last year but could never quite finish it. This is what I came up with while at work.

Andi looked up at the towering white Basilica as she reached the top of the hill that housed the Sacre Couer. The Catholic Church, of the Sacred Heart, would provide the perfect holy ground while she plotted her next move. She had tucked her swords snuggly beneath the inner folds of her corduroy trench coat. She found an unoccupied bench that gave a good view of all the people that came walking up the steps to see the church. An artist had set up their easel and paints nearby. Andi could watch them work, unobserved, out of the corner of her eye.

The movements of the tourists as they swarmed around and up and down the hill became mesmerizing to the young immortal. It was as if they put her in a trance as her mind wonder to her next actions. She knew that she was done. Done with it all. Done with being an immortal. Done with being scared of loosing her head, and done with the decades long battle with Seth. It all had to end. Today. Now. As soon as possible. She was at the crossroads. She could run again or she could fight. She wanted to fight even if it meant her death because she planned to take the immortal down with her. Andi knew that if she could not take out Seth then Macleod or Methos would finish what she started. But it was her responsibility to try.

The clearing of a throat brought Andi out of her contemplations. She looked around her to see who it could have been. There was no one close enough except for the artist. The man sat on a short stool before his canvas. Periodically he would peer around the easel to view his subject. A smile came to Andi's lips as she continued to watch him. For all appearances he was a stereotypical French artist. He had a black beret cocked over one eye, a red scarf tied around his neck, and a flowing white shirt with black pants.

She watched as the scene appeared on the canvas. A water color of the tourists milling about the hill. The focal point of the picture was a small boy holding a red balloon in one and a tight grip on his mother's hand. Andi stood up to get a better view of the painter's technique. She watched as he moved his hands in slow steady movements. As his wrist stretched and retraced with each stroke, Andi noticed a marking. She took a few steps closer to get a better view. She saw a round tattoo that symbolized the Watchers. When she realized whom she was watching she drew in a breath. It was loud enough to get the Watcher's attention.

"Can I help you miss?" The man turned to look at her. His hazel eyes spoke kindness as he looked at her with concern.

"Who are you?" Andi asked becoming defensive.

"Well isn't that a nice greeting for a young lady. I am John Bines, fledgling artist." He smiled, his eyes brightened and his face softened.

"You are a Watcher." Andi accused.

"Yes I am. Nearly retired." He answered ignoring her tone.

"Nearly?"

"Yes. I plan to retire to a nice villa on the Riviera once my charge has been dispatched." Andi raised an eyebrow quizzically. She didn't realize that Watcher's could retire. She had always assumed that they took the job for life.

"You are allowed to retire?"

"Technically, no." The Watcher chuckled.

"So how do you plan to retire?"

"Just disappear once he is gone." Andi shifted uneasily at the Watcher's words. She had sinking feeling she knew whose life he was chronicling.

"And who are you following?"

"I think you know." The watcher looked at her a smile of pure evil crossed his face.

Andi could feel her body start to tremble as she continued to look in the man's eyes. Had she unwittingly walked into a trap? She hadn't felt the presence of another immortal since she arrived.

"Don't worry poppet. My money is on you." John Bines stood to his feet and started to collect his things.

"Does he know where I am?"

"He will in about twenty minutes when I walked down the hill and call his mobile from that public telephone." He pointed to a phone box on the corner of the street below the Church.

Andi stood motionless as the artist packed up his belongings. If she stayed there Seth would find her and officially challenge her. The only advantage she had was being on holy ground. She couldn't stay on holy ground forever. The urge to run was overwhelming. There was nothing she could do to stop the Watcher without causing a scene. But there might have been something she could do stop the Watcher from enjoying his retirement.

She headed in the opposite direction of the watcher towards the Church. She knew that there was another public pay phone on the other side. The Watcher didn't pay her any heed when she started to walk away. Thankfully the phone she needed was not in use, she found a few coins in her pocket and dialed the number she needed. After a few moments of high pitched ringing, a familiar voice picked-up.

"Hello Joe." Andi greeted. She continued on without waiting for his acknowledgement, "I have some information that would be of interest to the Watchers." She went on to explain the conversation she had with John Bines.

"But that's interfering." Joe stated on the other end of the phone. "Where are you at?"

Andi let out a shallow sigh; she knew what he was trying to do.

"Paris, Joe." She wasn't going to volunteer any more information then what he already knew.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" Joe had to give it one last shot for the sake of his friends.

"Joe." Her tone turned admonishing.

"You can't blame a guy for trying. We are worried about you."

"Thanks Joe. Goodbye." She hung up the phone before he could respond. When the phone hit the cradle she realized that those might be the last words she would speak to Joe.

She turned back towards the Sacre Couer, as she moved back around to the front something caught her eye. The top of a red windmill was slowly spinning a few blocks away. The Moulin Rouge. Andi remembered that it was one of Seth's favorite places to visit. He had a thing for can-can dancers. If she were to go looking for him that would be the first place she would check. With her plan of action in place she headed towards the Moulin Rouge.

It only took her a few moments to reach the infamous building. Tourists were everywhere taking their pictures in front of the building; some were checking the box office to buy tickets. Andi knew that there was a chance that Seth and come and gone already, but she was sure he would be taking in a show on the first full night he was in Paris. It was his tradition. She watched the tourists with amusement as she waited.

Andi didn't have to wait long before she felt the familiar tingle of one of her kind. She straightened up and looked around her wonder if she would still be able to recognize Seth. But it was not Seth that she felt; standing on the opposite street corner was Methos. She tried to avert her gaze and pretend as if she didn't see him, but that trick didn't work with immortals. When traffic was clear Methos made his way over to the young woman.

"What are you doing here?" Methos asked, he grabbed her upper arm and started to pull her away.

"I am waiting for Seth." She stated matter- of-factly as she wrenched her arm free.

"He's going to kill you."

"He's not going to fight me in public. And why is everyone so sure that he's going to win this fight? I have had fighting experience before you and Duncan ever came around. I am stronger than you think."

There was a moment of silence while Methos let her words sink it. The tension between them started to escalate. Andi shifted uncomfortably.

"I can't lose you." Methos said, his voice raw with emotion.


	14. Chapter 14

A gentle breeze came up and moved a stray curl across Andi's face, as she stood silently looking at the man standing before her. Methos reached out and tucked the piece of hair behind her ear. _I don't want to lose you_. The words echoed through her mind as the man she had loved for the past several years looked into her eyes. She was at a loss for words. They had been friends for many years, and lovers when it was needed; but this was different. For the first time Methos expressed his need for her in his life.

Finally she found the words, "You won't lose me." She stood up on her tip toes and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "But this is my fight that I must fight alone." Andi looked him in the eyes and gave him a sad smile before she turned away.

He stood as if his feet had been cemented into the ground, he didn't realize what had just happened. She was supposed to come away with him and be safe, but instead she pacified him and walked away. When he regained control of his legs he turned in the opposite direction of Andi.

It was not long before he reached Duncan's house boat. As he entered the door he was shocked to see that Joe and Amanda had joined the group. When Ritchie saw him enter he jumped up off the couch and spewed out a barrage of questions.

"Did you find her? Did you see Seth? Is she ok? Has he challenged her yet?"

"Ritchie calm your self, let the man speak," Macleod admonished.

"I did find her, she is perfectly fine. There was no sign of Seth and as far as I know he has not challenged her yet."

"So what's the problem?" Amanda asked.

"She wouldn't come back with me." Methos answered. He explained in detail his meeting with Andi.

Each of them looked to each other, trying to urge someone to speak up with silent signals. After a few moments Amanda let out a frustrated sigh and spoke up.

"None of us want to lose our friend…even me." She let that sink in for awhile. "You really didn't tell her anything that one of us wouldn't tell her."

Methos opened his mouth to speak. But Amanda continued, "Andi, or Clare, has been running from Seth for decades. We have all had our demons that we have run from and we have all had to face them at one time or another. Andi is choosing now as the time to end the chase. You need to let her do that on her own. She doesn't need you to protect her. She needs to know that you are supporting her in this whether she wins or loses."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Amanda.

"You need to tell her you love her." Ritchie said. Joe, Amanda and Macleod all shot the young man a look. He returned their look and shrugged. "We all seem to know that Methos is in love with Andi. No matter how many women he's brought in and out of his life Andi is the one who has remained."

"I tried to tell her," Methos said, "but she left before I could get the words out." He dropped his face into his hands.

"As interesting as this love story is…we have a bigger problem." Joe cut into the silence.

"He's right." Macleod said, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Joe to explain.

"Seth's watcher has gone rogue. He plans to 'retire' once Seth's head has been taken."

"He is that confident that Andi is going to beat Seth?"

"Not necessarily. I think that if Andi doesn't succeed he will try to do away with Seth by himself."

"What does this have to do with our current situation?" Methos asked. His Welsh accent became stronger with irritation.

"I've had some other watchers looking into his records and accounts. It appears that he has been slowly draining Seth's finances over the years."

"Again what is this to do with us?" Methos asked become more irritated.

"There might be a chance that this watcher tries to use Andi or someone else as bait." Joe stated.

"Someone else?" Amanda aksed.

"You mean Jane." Methos said. He had almost completely forgotten that she was visiting Paris and the amount of danger that she was in.

Joe simply nodded.

"You need to get her out of the city and preferably on a flight back home." Macleod suggested.

The mobile in Methos' pocket rang, causing all of the immortals to jump. He looked at the screen. "It is her." He announced before picking up the call.

"Hello?" Everyone listened intently to one side of the conversation. There wasn't much information they could gather. The 'her' on the other end of the line seemed to be doing most of the talking. A few minutes later Methos disconnected the call.

"That was Jane. She said that Seth is going to be taking her to the Moulin Rouge tonight."

"It's a set up." Ritchie conjectured.

"More than likely. Macleod agreed.

"We will need to tell Andi."

"She already knows." Methos said. "She was already waiting for Seth outside of the Moulin Rouge when I found her. She knows he would come there eventually, and sooner rather than later."

"Then we need to protect Jane and show Andi that we support her." Amanda stated.

The group gathered around the coffee table to discuss a plan of action.

_**In a Paris Hotel**_

"Is he coming?" Seth asked as he took the phone out of Jane's trembling hand.

"I don't know." She said trying to force some bravery into her voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Seth brought up his hand as if to hit the young woman.

"He didn't say yes and he didn't say no. So I don't know!" Jane said each word raised a decibel. She flinched out of the way before Seth could bring his hand down again.

She had no idea how she had gotten her self into this situation. She and Seth had made plans to meet for brunch and then they would tour a couple of the art museums together. When their brunch had ended Jane realized that she had forgotten her phone in her room. She had wanted to call Adam and tell him of her plans for the day, hoping that he would join her at some point. As she entered her room, Seth and pushed her from behind and wrestled her to the ground.

Jane had tried to scream for help but a hard hit to her head and knocked her unconscious. When she had come to, she was lying on her hotel bed. Her clothes were ripped but still whole. She could feel the beginnings of a bruise forming under her right eye. Seth was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over, a cigarette dangling from between his fingers.

"Who are you?" Her voice came out in a choked whisper.

Seth turned to look at the woman who was addressing her. His eyes had grown dark, there was nothing there. No kindness or regret for his actions. It was as if he was a different person completely.

"It doesn't matter who I am. It only matters what you can do for me. I need you to call you boyfriend and tell him to meet you at the Moulin Rouge."

"And if I don't?" Jane asked regaining some confidence and control.

"I don't think you are in a position to be asking that." Seth threw her mobile towards her. "Make the call."


End file.
